Always
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - If Ichiru were the older twin, and more than attached to his younger brother, would the events of that night, the night their parents died, been any different?
1. Always

**Always**

**-  
**

The very first memory Kiryuu Ichiru remembered having, was of his younger twin by five minutes, and consequently, a day. He and his brother, a pair of twins with different birthdays…one actually a day younger than the older… Zero had been born at twelve a.m., right on the dot and not a second later, according to an excited nurse.

They had been placed next to each other after they were born, during the short stay at the hospital. Their father had taken a picture, Ichiru to the left and Zero to the right, still identical, back then, dressed in the same clothes, resting soundly facing each other. But Ichiru's memory wasn't one so old, he couldn't remember something that far back if he tried. He actually didn't really know how old it was, how old either he or his brother had been.

All he remembered was deep, clear, glittering lilac, glowing ethereally as the sun's bright rays touched them gently through the thin glass of their window. Zero's eyes.

He hadn't known words like 'beautiful', 'captivating', or 'enchanting', but his feelings were the same as what those words worked to describe. And he hadn't known of 'I love you' either, but that was also still the same, would forever be the same.

He woke to Zero's sleeping face, and slept to his soft smiles. They were never apart for long, with the exception of school, as they were placed in different classes, but even then, Ichiru would make sure to stop by between lessons, during breaks or lunch, to spend time with Zero and see how he was doing.

"Ichiru?"

"Hm?"

"You were out there for a while."

He laughed lightly. "Sorry, I was thinking about you."

Zero tilted his head. "Me? What about?"

"Your eyes. It's the first memory I have of anything. Everything started with you, Zero."

Zero blinked, looking slightly surprised. "My eyes?" His lips curled in a smile, and the very eyes Ichiru loved softened and shined. "The first things I remember of anything are your hands. You always hold mine when we sleep." And it was true. Their father had told them, with an amused smile on his face, that whenever they slept together, even as babies, they'd always end up facing each other, foreheads nearly touching, and their tiny hands linked together in between.

"My eyes…" Zero raised a small pale hand up to the corner of his right eye. "Is that why you say you like them so much?"

"A bit. But it's really because they're beautiful." He grinned playfully at seeing a light flush touch his brother's cheeks.

"Ichiru," he protested.

"What? It's true. Everyone else says the same."

"They do?" Zero looked plenty skeptic.

Ichiru smiled teasingly. "Yeah, the girls." He straightened up in his seat and clasped his hands, sighing out, "Oh Kiryuu-kun? He's _sooo_ handsome, his eyes are the best! They're _sooo_ pretty!"

"Ichiru!"

He laughed his way out of the room and headed to the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate and tea for his brother. Zero was never much for sweet things, but he got cold easily, and with his fragile health, he needed to stay warm.

His younger twin had been doing better recently. The most he suffered from were mild coughs and he hadn't a fever in a while. Being born sickly never seemed to bother his brother, but Ichiru could tell Zero longed for the approval of their parents, something Ichiru received with hardly any effort. They both knew why they were born the way they were, their parents did, as well as every other hunter family that knew of the 'Kiryuu twins'. A lot of the children had regarded Zero with pity, but his younger twin was quick to shake them out of their preconceptions.

Ichiru had never felt guilt and Zero had never blamed him. Whether the order they were born in happened by chance or by fate, the two of them chose to deal with what they were given. They were more than capable of working within boundaries and limitations.

Ichiru, for one, found it hard to think of he and Zero as separate individuals. No, he didn't know every thought that passed through Zero's mind, they didn't finish each other's sentences, and they didn't 'share' strong emotions or physical injuries, but that was exactly why he felt they were two parts of a whole.

He and Zero were born together, as twins, and rare enough, as hunter twins, and Ichiru had no intention of breaking that connection. He didn't mind if they seemed clingy; so he was protective of his younger brother – what sibling wasn't? Zero needed him, and Ichiru could admit he needed Zero in turn, perhaps even more so than his brother.

About to pass by his parents' room, he stopped at hearing his mother's voice filter through, quiet and concerned.

"Ichiru's doing so well, but Zero…" Ichiru narrowed his eyes. His mother really never knew when to let things go. He'd warned her, more than once, to let Zero be.

"You know he's never been at the best of health." As always, his father sounded tired, as though having said the same line on numerous occasions. Ichiru didn't doubt he had.

"But he still needs to go, if not for himself, then for Ichiru." Dark violet eyes widened and turned absolutely frigid. So it'd finally come down to this, he inwardly laughed, a hollow smile breaking out over his impassive features.

His mother had finally decided to make her move. A stupidly bold, daring move at that too. He shook his head mockingly, his smile tilting to a condescending smirk. She truly was an idiot if she thought he or Zero were so unaware of the general opinions many of the grown hunters had of them, or the consequences that could come about from those very biased opinions.

But while Zero was still innocent enough of the actual damage the adults and more specifically, the association, could cause to either of them, Ichiru had already thought far ahead. If his mother were to actually go through with this, Ichiru had plans.

"Ichiru?" Lord bless him, his father actually sounded genuinely confused.

"He's always worrying about Zero, and he's never able to fully concentrate during training. Ichiru has so much riding on his shoulders as a hunter. He won't ever reach his potential if he keeps getting distracted by Zero."

Ichiru refused to hear anything more, all thoughts of comforting hot chocolate or tea gone from his mind only to be replaced with a hurricane of freezing anger.

So they were taking Zero.

Ichiru knew what happened to hunter children when they were 'sent away'. He'd heard about it, briefly, from his teacher, Yagari Touga. It wasn't a common occurrence, but it did happen often enough to make most hunter kids wary. If they weren't good enough, they'd get their entire life changed, and without their knowledge.

Hunter children deemed 'unworthy', or more plainly, 'useless', were essentially cut off from the life of a hunter and anything associating with it, including their families. Yagari admitted to not knowing much of the details, but they used something, a specific method, to play around with the child's memories before sending them off.

They wouldn't remember their birth parents, previous life, and of course, nothing of their siblings, if they'd had any. It was a way to prevent outsiders from knowing about the association, and consequently, about vampires. For if a child couldn't be a hunter, they'd attend regular school with other regular human children, and a slip of the tongue about what the family's real profession was, was an easy, but deadly mistake to make.

Ichiru had thought it ridiculous paranoia on the association's part, but Yagari had guessed something similar might have happened some time prior and a lot of covering up had been needed, a time consuming 'pain the ass' sort of covering up that the association had no desire to go through with a second time.

It didn't matter the circumstances, if a child was useless, useless was what they were and the proper measures for it were taken. Parents who were caught trying to keep their child were then regarded as enemies/traitors (though Ichiru had concluded there must also be parents who had been successful at keeping their child away from the association's influence).

And so they were taking Zero. His mother was convinced, and it seemed his father was as well, or he would be, anyway, after his mother went through the foot long mental list she kept of Zero's faults. Ichiru could actually imagine her thoughts organized as files, everything put in order like a file cabinet at the office, mechanic and unfeeling. He at times wondered, with a bit of vindictive bitterness, if she realized she seemed as cold and uncaring as the vampires she killed.

Ichiru came to believe she was probably incapable of warmth, and never sought any from her. Her ability to look at things objectively made her a good hunter, but in turn, it took her farther away from humanity. He could see she was drifting ever further away, but didn't care to work to pull her back. He couldn't see how he'd gain anything from such an endeavor, and really, wasn't that their father's job?

But she would be hurting Zero with it deeply, and that, Ichiru couldn't allow. Zero would choose to go if Ichiru's name was put into the equation, and the older twin knew his mother would use that against his younger brother. It'd be for your older brother, she would cuttingly say, and make Zero out to be the one at fault, as if Zero did anything wrong to be born the way he was.

But Zero would believe her, word for word, that he was a liability, a distraction, and useless as a hunter, a hindrance to his brother.

Over my dead body, Ichiru swore. His parents weren't going to get the chance. They weren't taking Zero from him.

He hadn't even noticed he'd entered his brother's room until Zero's soft voice interrupted his jarring thoughts.

"Ichiru?"

"Zero," Ichiru sighed, trying to calm himself. It'd be no good if Zero picked up on his anger. "Zero, sit with me?"

"What's wrong? You came back so fast, and…" You looked so angry. It'd scared Zero a bit, seeing his brother like that. His dark eyes seemed even darker, stormy and cold. He was normally so calm it'd been alarming to see him so unsettled.

"I'm fine, Zero." Ichiru smiled, pulling Zero closer to him and flopping down on the bed beneath them, pulling his brother down alongside him as he did, burying his face into his brother's chest. He immediately felt fingers go through his hair, slender, delicate, soft and pale. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay," his younger twin murmured above him. "As long as Ichiru is fine."

Ichiru pursed his lips. With Zero, everything was 'okay' as long as everyone else around him was also 'okay'. If anyone ever asked after his wellbeing, he'd automatically ask if the other person was fine before giving an answer, which would be along the lines of, 'I'm fine, as long as you're fine.', or something similar, nearly every time.

It was one of the very few traits about his brother Ichiru found exasperating. It tied in along with Zero's remarkable ability to turn attention away from himself. Which was why while everyone knew him, they didn't really know him. Zero was well versed in turning the spotlight away from himself, if only because it kept coming back to shine on him, and he'd had to work to tilt the angle so many times he might as well be a natural at it by now.

Physically impaired he may be, Zero's intelligence stood out in everything else, and the people around them couldn't help but take notice. But, Ichiru grimaced, for other people (like their ignorant parents) all they could see was Zero's fragile health and his resulting lack of physical training. As if a hunter who was all brawns and no brains ever made it to the top. Yagari would be so disappointed.

"Zero, do you remember what we promised that one time when I fell off the roof?"

The soothing fingers in his hair stopped, and the slender figure beside him tensed, "Yes. I was really worried then, Ichiru. Your leg and wrist… I thought you might never get better."

"Sorry for that Zero, but our promise, do you remember? Word for word?" It was actually several comprised within one, said when Ichiru was trying to calm his brother's fears in the infirmary and hospital. Zero had never left his side then, and the nurses always liked to comment on how endearing it was, seeing them together, especially when Zero fell asleep with him on the bed.

"You'll be there, always. You'll protect me, always. You'll love me, no matter what, always." He let out a soft laugh that tickled Ichiru's hair. "It sounded so nice then, now it sounds a little silly."

Ichiru smiled. "Good, and does it matter if it does? They're true." And he intended to keep every one of them, even if it meant going against his parents and all that he'd been raised to believe.

"Zero, let's go out?" He asked. "We could pick up some food, I know you liked the kimchi fried rice last time." Zero had actually wanted to visit the store again to ask how they'd made it.

"Did Mother or Father say we could?"

"And if they didn't?" Ichiru smiled cheekily. Seeing his brother's worried frown, the smile turned more reassuring and he raised his head to press a chaste kiss to Zero's chin. "It's alright Zero, we'll leave them a note." Not that they'd care anyways, Ichiru thought to himself bitterly. The most they'd care about was if their proud soon to be hunter and weapon for the association would be damaged or not, thoughts of Zero coming to them only as a second afterthought. His lips curled in disgust. He bet even vampires took better care of their children.

Zero seemed to be having an inner debate before finally deciding the kimchi fried rice and an evening with his brother was more important. "Alright. But only for a little while. It's already dark."

"Of course." With only thoughts of enjoying an evening out with his brother, Ichiru had no idea how much he and Zero's lives were going to change in a matter of hours.

* * *

He didn't need to step foot inside their house to know something was wrong. He didn't even need to near it to know a vampire (he couldn't yet be sure of what level) had been close or even inside.

"Ichiru?"

"Zero, stay close." He kept his brother behind him as pushed open their door and slowly walked down the quiet, near silent halls of their dark home. The lights were out, and while he could assume it was either because their parents were asleep or out for one reason or another, he highly doubted any of those conclusions could be applied tonight.

His breathing had automatically slowed and his movements became more guarded. Stopping by the living room, he pushed lightly at the door with the tip of his foot, creaking it open a few inches, and barely holding in a gasp (maybe even a scream) his eyes grew wide at the utter carnage inside.

This is…this was…

"Ichiru?" Ichiru whipped around and pulled Zero close, pressing his younger twin's face into his chest, making sure the scene behind him would never make it past his own eyes. He could only imagine how Zero would react to seeing their parents' dead bodies this way, and had no intention of making it a reality.

"Shh, don't move Zero. Let's go to your room."

"Ichiru what's wrong?"

"I'll try to explain things once we go upstairs."

Before Zero had a chance to ask any questions however, Ichiru whispered a minor spell and had Zero asleep in seconds, gently settling him down on the bed. He couldn't risk Zero getting impatient and racing downstairs to see what Ichiru had kept from him, nor could he risk putting his younger brother in danger, as he was also well aware of the powerful presence of a pureblood vampire still surrounding their home.

"You certainly worked fast. Didn't I tell you I'll let you know when the time is right? You even let Zero see you." He spoke aloud. His younger brother had told him about having seen a vampire (female, with long never ending pale hair, gifted with an unnatural amount of beauty, even for a vampire, that'd scared him – 'She looked so sad…enough to kill something.'), though Ichiru doubted she'd been that close to their home that particular day.

"So you know."

"You're really bad at hiding yourself, or you _wanted_ me to know." He narrowed his eyes, taking a sharp glance over his shoulder. He couldn't see her, but he could certainly feel her. "Why did you show yourself in front of Zero?"

"Protective of him, are you?" He could hear the smile in her question, and worked to further keep his anger down.

"You're either deaf, suffering from short-term memory loss, or deliberately evading my question."

"Sharp words, are you sure you can risk talking to me that way?" Her amusement seemed to have grown from his cutting response. It was as though she were completely unaware of the danger she posed on herself by prolonging her stay in the home of a hunter.

"And you think I was stupid enough to walk in here, with my brother, without any help?" He shook his head when hearing a slight inhalation of breath, having activated the runes he and his brother had invented and placed around the house. Pureblood or not, no vampire was going to get past them. Whoever she was, she was stuck here until the hunters came and dealt with her.

"If all purebloods were like you, I don't know how any of you managed to live for so long." If she'd gotten caught up in their runes due to underestimating a pair of eleven year olds, Ichiru hoped she felt as stupid as she looked. "You either get out and leave us or your immortal ass is fried." He smiled pleasantly. "If you could clean up the mess downstairs on your way out, that'd be even better."

There was a pause before her soft voice spoke back. "You call the bodies of your parents a 'mess'?"

He gave a light, uncaring shrug. "That's what they are now, and Zero shouldn't have to look at something so dirty. His eyes were meant to shine." His own dark violet eyes traced along Zero's pale lids, right under his brows and continued down to the curve of his long lashes.

"Your Zero doesn't have long to live. What does it matter what he sees?"

"I don't need to hear that from a vampire," Ichiru frowned, his attention still on his brother.

"He will die soon, much earlier than you," her voice continued, as though without interruption, "and his death will be painful." There was the swishing sound of cloth (silk?) and this time, there was confidence in her tone. "You let me free, and I can give you your Zero."

Ichiru grimaced. She wasn't giving him much of a choice. He'd do anything for Zero. He'd never considered the possibility of gaining anything from this vampire. "You try to do anything else, and you'll end up more than fried." He'd make sure she was dead before she could say 'Gotcha!'

There was an amused chuckle. "I rather like your Zero and wouldn't wish him death. Just bring me a clean cup."

Ichiru did so, alarmed into nearly dropping it when blood, thick, pure vampire blood started to pour down into it, nearly filling to the rim. The warmth he felt seeping through the glass from the dark liquid made him sick. "Why would you go this far?"

"I already said. I like your Zero. He's rather special – to you, to others, and now to me. I've never cared for pureblood semantics. I could care less about anything now. Giving blood away means nothing."

"But you want me to let you go? What's the point of living like that, caring for nothing? Everyone cares about something." He raised a brow. "You care enough about Zero to save him." Not waiting for an answer, he just turned to his brother and gently shook him awake.

"Zero?"

"M?"

"Sorry to wake you, but I need you to drink something for me, can you do that?"

"M'kay…" Zero's expression changed to one of adorable confusion as the blood passed his lips, and Ichiru thanked the light spell for sleep still lingering, adding to his brother's confusion for the moment. Vampire blood was known to taste nothing like human blood, its scent also sweet compared to the near stomach curling metallic quality that human blood had.

He knew Zero would ask questions later, but for now, he was more or less glad for his brother's easy compliance.

Surprisingly, the female vampire stayed silent until Ichiru coaxed his brother to down everything and had fallen back asleep before letting out a soft laugh. "You didn't even test to make sure it wouldn't harm him."

"I had a feeling it wouldn't." Ichiru said quietly, stroking his younger twin's hair and cheek. Pressing a chaste kiss to his baby soft skin, Ichiru murmured a few words, deactivating the runes. "You should be able to leave. I don't want to see you near Zero again."

She laughed again, quiet and contemplative, "Of course."

Ichiru finally relaxed when he felt her presence leave the Kiryuu estate.

He'd almost tried to keep her here, for the hunters to do whatever they wished, but he didn't see why she would ever come to seek them out again. She'd come for their parents and had obviously gotten what she wanted. Still, for a vampire, she seemed a bit odd. As a pureblood, it shouldn't have been too difficult to pull herself out of the trap he and his brother had invented if she really tried (he could only be so confident about those runes, as they'd never been tested), but she merely played along and even offered to heal Zero. She'd offered hardly any resistance.

Whether her decision was based on genuine care or a passing moment of boredom, Ichiru would never know, but he was glad, at least, for Zero's spared life. Not to mention, she'd gotten rid of their parents for him. He'd no idea why she did it, he hadn't cared to at the time he first met her, but he wouldn't have to worry about them coming between he and Zero anymore.

He frowned. Now what to do about their bodies…

He didn't have time to think up much of a plan as he heard the hunters he called for coming inside. It wouldn't be long before they—

"What the hell?!"

Found the bodies. Ichiru sighed. Fixing on an expression of distress and fear, he hoped it looked genuine enough. He tried to remember and mirror Zero's features. Looking back down at his brother, his dark eyes softened. "I'll keep us together Zero. Cut ourselves away from the association if we have to. I'm not losing you."

Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, he slowly made his way downstairs and into the room his dead parents were lying in. Letting his hand tremble as he leaned on the doorframe, he whispered out, "Are, are they okay? They're going to be okay, right?"

The hunters examining his parents whipped around at the sound of his voice, and their hardened gazes softened upon seeing him. One of them gave him a grim smile. "It's good to see you're okay son, but you're Mother and Father…"

Another hunter took up the reigns. "They're gone, kid. It hasn't been long, but it's too late to do anything for them now."

"Where's your brother? He's here right?"

"Zero's been feeling unwell and when he saw this…he's, he's sleeping." Ichiru's eyes shuttered, shining with a wet sheen. "What…our parents, Mom and Dad…what, what should I tell Zero?"

One of the hunters walked over, his features pained, and gave a fatherly hair ruffle Ichiru guessed was supposed to feel comforting. "It'll be hard…but things will get better. Sorry you had to see something like this. We'll clean things up best we can and give them a proper hunter's burial."

Ichiru merely nodded desolately, keeping his eyes low. With a surprising lack of effort, a few tears rolled down his cheeks, gathering at his chin before inevitably dropping not far from his feet, darkening the carpet. Biting into his trembling lips, he hunched his shoulders and hid his face, wiping at his eyes.

It was intriguing, a bond a child shared with their birth parents, Ichiru thought to himself, wetting his sleeves. For while he hated them, for the way they viewed him an object and Zero, as probably something even less, he still found it in himself to miss them. Regardless of how terrible they were, how cold, they were still his parents.

Sniffing, he made sure his face was dry and straightened himself. The pain he felt was dull; he didn't doubt it would fade without much effort. He wouldn't have too many problems putting this behind him, but Zero…

"I'm going to go see Zero," he murmured softly, and without waiting to see the other hunters' reactions, he went back upstairs.

He was alarmed to see his younger twin getting restless, a frown on his sleeping face as he turned uncomfortably. Settling over the covers, Ichiru held him close. "Shh, what's wrong Zero?"

"Ichiru…" Zero's eyes were wet.

"Nightmare?" Those were rare, especially for Zero. There weren't a lot of things that fazed him in terms of fear.

"Mm…I don't know, I can't remember…it hurt though, a lot. Mother and Father…"

"Something with Mom and Dad?"

Zero moved to nod, then stopped midway and shook his head before lowering his brows in frustration. "I…I can't remember."

"It's alright. I'm right here." He soothed, gently rubbing his back, and pressing his lips against a smooth forehead.

"Mm…"

* * *

Ichiru strode along the path to he and his brother's new (temporary?) home, trailing after a slim man of average height, his long hair tied at the nape of his neck in a low tail, oval glasses perched on his nose, a scarf around his neck, and a polite, gentle smile on his lips.

He was kind, and seemed laidback enough, Ichiru could tell, but he had sharp eyes Ichiru couldn't quite yet trust, reminding him too much of his own. He hadn't ever met him before, and doubted he worked as a hunter, but Ichiru was certain enough this man had some ties to the association.

Apparently, he and Yagari were close acquaintances/friends, and his teacher had contacted him about the events of tonight, working to let he and Zero be taken under the man's care with a few direct remarks and well executed death glares against the association members. They'd wanted to take he and Zero under their 'loving' care, and Yagari wasn't having any of it. Claiming guardianship rights as their formally appointed teacher, he'd elected Cross Kaien as the one to take them in instead.

The man reached into his coat pocket to fumble for his keys, and his smile turned brighter, an excited light entering his eyes, as he found a new topic to chatter on about while he did so. Ichiru inwardly sighed. Did this man ever stop talking? He shared an exasperated glance with his brother.

"I have a ten-year-old daughter you know? She's the cutest thing, and—"

"Please, I'd like to get Zero inside before he freezes to death," Ichiru cut in flatly, raising a brow, far from impressed with the man's rambling about his precious daughter. He could care less.

"Ah, my apologies!"

Ichiru let Zero inside first before following in after and letting the man take care of their coats. He took his brother's cool hands in his own and rubbed them for more warmth. "How are you feeling, health wise?" He was well aware Zero's heart was torn terribly at the news of the death of their parents.

Zero sent him a wan smile, "I'm okay Ichiru, really. Mother and Father had already told us there might come a day they won't come back. I just didn't expect it to be so…soon. In our house too…"

"Ichiru-kun, Zero-kun?"

"What is it?" The man had come back with a girl in tow. She was tiny; with long dark hair and large eyes of a similar shade, a shy curious look about her face. Still very much a child, Ichiru concluded. Pure and innocent in a naïve, ignorant way. He didn't doubt she didn't know much of anything outside the boundaries of her home. Mentally shrugging, he immediately ruled her out as any sort of threat. Neither he nor Zero would have too many problems staying here.

"This is my daughter, Yuuki, and Yuuki, this is Ichiru-kun and Zero-kun."

"It's nice to meet you… Um, I'm sorry about your parents." Her small uncertain voice trailed off towards the end, her gaze lowered to the floor.

He and Zero merely gave slight nods of acknowledgement before he turned to the bespectacled man. "Thank you for taking us in. Where will we be staying?"

* * *

Chairman Cross looked on silently as the twins headed to their designated rooms, returning to his own soon after tucking Yuuki back in. He couldn't quite get to sleep, however. He didn't doubt the murders of the Kiryuu family were a tragic incident, leaving behind two orphaned boys, but there were a few things that just didn't add up, and his curiosity was peaked.

The killer had apparently been a vampire, one of high class, though no one was sure of who exactly. Both Ichiru and Zero hadn't seen the murders happen, and had come back home only after everything was said and done, being the first to find their parents' bodies. Neither of the twins hadn't any idea of who might have done it, and if the vampire was indeed level B or higher, the association was wary, at the least, of looking into the case any further.

But why had the Kiryuu family been targeted? There were plenty of other hunters to go after, and why did they (the killer) only want the older two dead? For they could've waited around until the boys were home to finish them off as well, but obviously hadn't done that. What had been the purpose in killing the two hunters?

Revenge, was the first to crop up. It wasn't anything new. Humans and vampires killed for much less. And the Kiryuu line was infamous in vampire circles, for their strength, their intelligence… He had no doubt both Ichiru and Zero possessed both in large amounts. They would both grow up to be formidable hunters themselves, if rumors were anything to go by.

But the twins being left alive and unharmed weren't the only reasons Cross felt so uneasy. It was their reactions to their parents' deaths that had his insides squirming with something unidentifiable. Of course, it could've been a front, to seem stronger than they were (boys at their age started to worry about 'image' and the like), but they both seemed genuine.

Ichiru, according to the hunters, had shed a few tears, but was quick to compose himself. By the time Cross had been called to pick them up, he was laughing softly with his brother about whatever they'd been currently discussing. He could have just been trying to find some comfort with his brother after their rough night, but the dark eyes he'd turned to Cross when suddenly aware of his presence was cool, sharp, and calculative. There was not a speck of grief left, and when Cross offered his condolences, the boy had merely shrugged them off, giving him a pasted on polite smile that hardly reached his cold eyes.

It'd reminded him too much of Kaname while he was amongst vampire company (or any others besides Yuuki), and it'd…unsettled him, if just a bit. Not even Kaname had been so composed after his parents' deaths, an air of heavy, quiet mourning following him around, which only lightened upon seeing Yuuki.

He couldn't exactly put his finger on what, so far, it was just his instincts talking after all, but it was enough to make him wonder…

A long sigh escaped his mouth. "What am I thinking?" He muttered softly. Shaking his head, he got up to head for the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk might make him feel more inclined to sleep.

It'd been a couple of hours since the twins and Yuuki had been to bed and he was surprised to see one of the boys already in the kitchen, fishing around for a cup and a pitcher of cool oolong tea from the fridge.

It was only until the boy turned to face him, tea filled cup in hand, that Cross was able to tell which of the twins he'd walked into. Dark violet eyes raised to meet with his own light auburn and Cross felt himself pull his lips up in a smile.

"It's rather late. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"No more than you," Ichiru softly answered, taking a few sips. "Not even adults stay up this late on a whim."

He let out a slight laugh, tinged with the bit of nervousness he didn't bother to hide. "Ah, yes, I was hoping for some warm milk."

Ichiru nodded, waving a dismissive arm as if to say, "Well, go ahead, feel free."

Faintly amused, Cross moved to pour some cold milk in one of his favorite mugs.

"I thought you were going to warm it?"

"Mm? Oh yes," Cross smiled, popping open the microwave with the push of a button and placing the milk filled cup in. He looked to Ichiru and blinked when the boy did the same, his brows furrowed.

"What is it?"

Ichiru seemed to hesitate for a moment before narrowing his eyes and answering, "M, it just seemed a bit…mechanical to use the microwave. You looked like someone who'd use a pot." The man seemed to fit in a domestic setting.

"Ah, I've been threatened off of much of the cooking utensils, I'm afraid," Cross answered sheepishly, pressing on the number pad and turning the microwave on. Yagari had been quite clear on that point. His glare had certainly seemed menacing enough. Needless to say, the three of them had had takeout that night. The tall hunter had made sure to bring food over every time he visited, from then on.

Ichiru let out a snort. "You're the type that can't cook? How did you feed that girl?" It was no wonder she was so tiny.

Cross smiled cheerily. "Oh, we got by." Yagari had mentioned his young daughter having been born with a stomach of steel or something similar. At times, Cross was inclined to agree.

"Apparently." Though how, Ichiru didn't want to know. "You're lucky Zero's here. He likes to cook. He was better than either of our parents…"

Cross sent him a somber look at the mention of the recently murdered Kiryuu couple. "I really am sorry about your parents." He hadn't known them as well as Yagari did, but they were close enough to exchange words. They'd been excellent hunters, even if they'd seemed a bit…cold. Not unlike Ichiru, actually.

Again, Ichiru's lips pulled up into a polite smile. "Thank you, I'm sure you are." His voice sounded oddly flat.

"If you…if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm more than willing to lend an ear. Yuuki too, if you'd like someone more your age."

Ichiru raised a brow. "Thank you for your offer, the girl's too, but Zero and I are both fine."

"Are you? After what you saw…"

"I think I would know," dark violet eyes cooled considerably.

"And Zero-kun?"

"Zero never saw them." Ichiru sighed, leaning back against the counter. "I couldn't let him see such things…"

"I see," Cross nodded, a sympathetic smile on his lips. He could understand wanting to keep a loved one protected from having to see something as horrible as the death of someone equally as important.

Yuuki…he smiled fondly. Kaname would certainly feel the same as Ichiru if in the same situation. Which they had been, his mind darkly supplied. Who knew what Yuuki had seen before she lost her memories? Her mother had died in the same room. The fact that, as vampires, their bodies disintegrated after their death offered little comfort.

"Yes, something so disgusting…" Ichiru hissed out.

Cross' eyes widened. "Disgusting?" He breathed. Wait, disgusting? The sight of their dead parents… Disgusting? He'd heard correctly, but how could…? How could such a young child hold so much anger and bitterness towards their parents? Especially when they'd just lost their lives?

Ichiru narrowed his eyes as he remembered the state of the room and his parents' lifeless bodies. "What else would you call such things? Something so… Zero shouldn't have to look at something like that." It was beneath him.

"What are you…?" He couldn't follow with what Ichiru was saying. Why shouldn't Zero be allowed a glimpse of his parents? Of course, he didn't wish for Zero or Ichiru to have seen either of their parents dead, but what did the older twin mean by his words? He'd first thought Ichiru had kept Zero from seeing them out of love and protection, but it seemed that wasn't all.

Ichiru scoffed. "You don't have to understand anything. But being born this way… I've never understood what being a good hunter meant. I've never thought my abilities as a gift, not when they see Zero, who doesn't have it as I do, as something less." The hand around the tea filled cup squeezed slightly. "There's nothing 'less' in Zero, he's not lacking in anything. It's us hunters that lack in something." Most especially his mother. He shook his head. "I never would have noticed without Zero. Zero gives me something I don't have.

"He is my better." Ichiru's eyes warmed as recalled memories of his twin. Zero was literally and figuratively his lighter half. "My—"

"Ichiru?"

Cross watched, with a bit of amazement (he'd seen it happen with Kaname plenty of times, but not in such an obvious fashion), as Ichiru's eyes, which still had cool undertones, softened even further as they looked upon the slender figure by the doorway.

"Zero," he murmured, absently placing the cup on the counter and walking forward to take his younger twin in his arms, "why are you up? You should be resting."

"You weren't there," Zero whispered. "You should be resting too, Ichiru."

"Mm, I will, in just a few moments, so go back to bed for me?"

Zero had on a hesitant frown, but gave a slight nod and retreated back to their room, his small, bare feet patting softly against the cold polished wood beneath them.

Ichiru watched Zero go before turning back to the chairman. "You may think what you like, but our parents being killed has its advantages." Dark violet eyes hardened. "I won't let anyone come between Zero and I, not even the people who gave birth to us."

Cross watched Ichiru walk back down the hall, quite unable to close his mouth. Ichiru… How did one twin differ so much from the other? Those tears he'd supposedly shed in front of the hunters…how much of that had been genuine? How deep were the depths of his cold, piercing eyes? Did everything else really not matter at all in comparison to Zero? Not even Kaname was so attached to Yuuki.

"Ichiru-kun…"

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Wow, this was kinda weird, eh? Don't really know where this came from, but it seemed interesting to play around with :D I wonder how the meeting between a young Kaname and Ichiru would be like... I'm pretty sure the latter would find some way of irritating the former, namely using Yuuki XD


	2. Breakfast With Five

**Breakfast With Five**

-

"Ichiru-kun, Ichiru-kun! Wake up!" Yuuki giggled, throwing herself onto the older boy's covers, successfully rousing him from sleep, as if her loud voice wasn't enough of a wake up call.

Ugh, the girl, as much as she wanted to deny it, was like her adopted father in a lot of ways. Ichiru let out a soft groan as he shifted under the weight of the ten-year-old sitting on his legs. He'd come to learn she only looked small, since she felt anything but. Ichiru suspected she was probably the only living organism that could actually maintain proper health under the chairman's cooking.

That man's…concoctions were disgusting. The first morning a plate of the chairman's 'special' had been placed in front of him, Ichiru had outright refused to look at it ever again, much less touch it, and had promptly returned to his room, tugging a half mortified Zero behind him.

He'd have accused the man of wanting to kill his younger brother with it if he hadn't known of his complete lack of skill in the kitchen. He wouldn't be surprised if a darker part of himself actually did. After seeing their own parents had had no qualms about trying to take Zero away, he wasn't taking any chances with a total stranger – who, despite seeming fairly 'close' with Yagari, still had unknown relations to the association.

For all Ichiru knew, the chairman could be someone secretly chosen, without Yagari's knowledge, to spy on them, on either he or Zero's 'progress', to report everything back to the association. It wasn't so farfetched, they'd already cared enough to offer to take he and Zero in that night, only choosing to back down when Yagari, their best hunter, had strongly insisted otherwise.

They were aware of he and Zero's potential as hunters, and wanted to 'do them in' early to set them up as soldiers for the association. They referred to it as education. Ichiru liked to call it brainwashing.

Of course, he didn't like vampires, didn't know if he'd ever will, but he had his own personal reasons for disliking them, not because of repeated hate lines from others around him or the meaningless words printed in their textbooks. He'd like to credit himself with a little more intelligence than that.

"Yuuki, please get off, I've told you, more than once, how heavy you were." Ichiru murmured, a faint shade of irritation slipping into his tone, though his voice was flat. "You're crushing my legs. I fear I may never walk again on this wonderful, green, green earth." He finished, expression unchanging.

It wasn't as though he didn't like her, he didn't feel anything for her really, she was just there, but in certain situations (like this one) her childishness could work to pull at his nerves. Why couldn't she be quieter, like Zero?

Oh right. Because she isn't, he darkly grimaced.

Yuuki flushed, but pouted. "Grr, I know Ichiru-kun. You're so mean sometimes." She moved to slide off of him dejectedly, and watched as he slowly got out of bed to head to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

No, he wasn't a morning person. Actually, he amended, it didn't matter when; he was just a plain jerk for at least the first hour after waking up. Everyone he knew attested to the fact.

When he got out of the bathroom, he wasn't surprised to see Yuuki waiting for him. Her previous pout at his comment on her weight was long gone by now, and he felt a bit disappointed. He should work more on those lines.

Out in the hallway, they could already smell Zero's breakfast wafting temptingly throughout the house. The utter familiarity of it had Ichiru's annoyed mood lightening considerably. There was nothing better than starting off the day with Zero's soft smiles and his food.

"Mm," Yuuki breathed, "I wonder what we get to have today," she sang, trotting off ahead of him.

Ichiru let out an amused smile as he followed her at a more sedate pace. Zero's food had completely won Yuuki over since the first time she'd had his younger brother's cooking. Apparently, she'd thought it a near miracle to be able to have regular food everyday, homemade at that too.

She'd admitted while she and the chairman could just go out to eat, that was far different from getting to watch the food being prepared and having it served on a warm platter, all at her own home.

He and Yuuki walked in just as the chairman yelped out of the kitchen, rubbing the side of his head. Seeing the silver spoon on the floor, Ichiru snorted. Zero's aim was as sharp as ever.

"You must hate us so chairman," he quietly murmured, taking a seat, "boldly trying to off us first thing in the morning, with the most important meal of the day." His eyes darkened. "You didn't add anything in the food did you?"

The bespectacled man laughed nervously. He could never really tell when Ichiru was being serious or not, though this time, he was sure the young boy was just emitting his usual bout of morning sarcasm. He wouldn't be Kiryuu Ichiru without it.

"Ah, of course not, Ichiru-kun; I would never."

"Of course you wouldn't." Ichiru smiled.

"Ha, ha…"

"Ichiru, you're finally up?" Zero placed a plateful of blueberry pancakes in front of his older twin.

"Mm, no thanks to Tiny Tot Yuuki." Ichiru absently commented, his eyes on his pancakes, deliberately ignoring the pout being sent across the table at him. "I'm not a baby anymore," Yuuki mumbled.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, since I can't tell the difference," Ichiru smirked. She was so transparent and easy to rile.

Zero coughed lightly to cut off any further trading of words before what was meant to be teasing banter turned into a full out mini-war, and turned to the chairman. "You told me to make food for five. Is someone coming over so early?"

Yuuki immediately brightened at his question, visibly perking up. "Oh! Kaname-sama is coming over!"

There was a pause in which Zero and Ichiru exchanged long glances before they unanimously repeated, "Kaname-sama?"

As Yuuki proceeded to excitedly bob her head in affirmation, going off on a stream of awe-filled babbles, the twins raised a brow towards the chairman who gulped. The boys weren't happy with having something like this sprung upon them so suddenly. They deserved to know when someone they had no idea about was coming to 'visit'.

Their previous home had been invaded and their parents brutally killed by a vampire. Their paranoia should have been expected.

"Chairman?" Ichiru prompted. Is there something you'd like to tell us _now _before we decide you're completely untrustworthy?

"Uh…"

The door rang.

Yuuki jumped up from her seat to eagerly greet whoever was on the other side, a happy flush to her cheeks.

The twins observed as a slender hand reached out to stroke her hair, and down the side of her face, where Yuuki held in place with a hand of her own, her blush deepening.

Their brows rising, the twins exchanged looks once again before they shrugged. Ichiru leaned his cheek against his palm, bored, while Zero took a sip of milk, thoughtful.

When Yuuki walked back to the table, the expected guest in tow, they looked up, their faces eerily blank. Cross easily recognized it as the expression hunters often wore when on missions, trained to focus on one thing and one thing only – the successful completion of the assignment.

He himself used to wear that very same expression, years ago, mission after mission… Having to see it on children as young as Ichiru and Zero was frightening. For the first time since they arrived, he saw a glimpse of what made the association so desperate to have them close, in an environment they could be controlled and influenced in.

Yagari had been right to try to pull them away, to offer them more freedom, chances to see more than dead vampires, experiencing more than what the paranoid life of a hunter had to offer.

Their eyes gave away nothing, two pairs of clear, finely polished twin gems merely reflecting its surroundings. The physical fragility Zero exuded at times wasn't present at all, showing he was every bit the hunter trained to be since birth.

Yuuki seemed oblivious to the building tension between her handsome savior and the twins, bringing it upon herself to introduce them. Neither Ichiru nor Zero outwardly reacted to hearing Kaname's name, their blank gazes unchanging.

Cross couldn't even begin to guess what they might be thinking. Kaname gazed down at the seated boys with a curious air, the smile he'd given Yuuki still lingering lightly on his lips.

"Excuse us," Zero soundlessly slid out of his seat, along with his brother, and walked out of the room.

Cross didn't say anything to stop them.

* * *

"Zero…"

"He's a vampire."

Ichiru nodded. "A pureblood." When his brother stayed silent, he ventured, "Zero, are you over our parents?" If this Kuran Kaname was going to be causing emotional disturbances, he and his brother needed to leave. He wasn't going to stay in a place that would keep Zero from moving on from the night of their parents' deaths. If Zero still needed time to ease the pain of their murder and what he'd done, he wouldn't hesitate to give him that time, however much he needed.

"I…forgave you the moment you gave me your apology, Ichiru." Zero responded softly. "I don't like what you did, I could never, but I can't hate you because of that. I can't lose you too."

Ichiru gathered his brother in his arms and sighed against his shoulder. "I'm not sorry about what I did. I'm sorry I hurt you with the consequences."

Zero slowly closed his eyes. He'd like to believe his brother regretted his actions, but he knew well that Ichiru hadn't, didn't, and wouldn't ever feel anything of the sort, just a sense of contentment and security at doing what he felt needed to be done in order to keep them together.

Ichiru had promised he'd always be there for him, and he'd kept it. They were both made to sacrifice their parents, but they'd been able to stay together.

"You love me," he whispered.

"Yes I do."

"Do you…do you miss them?"

"No, not really, Zero." As always, his brother was direct and honest with him.

"I still miss them, Ichiru, even after what they tried to do to us…"

"It's okay if you do, Zero," Ichiru soothed. "I'm glad you do. People need to keep feeling things, even sad things." Yagari had once mentioned it was what made them human. They shouldn't try to stop feeling, even if it's painful. Hard as it may be, emotions meant life; it was a large part of what defined them as being 'alive'. Without it, humans would be nothing more than moving mounds of flesh.

"Why is it that I miss them? Father was kind to us, but Mother…"

"Don't," Ichiru interrupted, "don't mention her, Zero, especially not as our mother." She was no mother. She was a hunter who just happened to give birth to twins.

"She's our mother by blood, Ichiru, you can't ignore that."

"Yet, we look much more like Dad and his mom than we do her." It was true. They'd received their pale features from their father and grandmother. Seeing a photograph of when their grandmother was their age had been hilariously shocking. If they grew their hair, they'd both look just like her.

Zero's body shook with laughter as though reading his thoughts. "Father thought it was the funniest thing. Then, he took out a picture of himself and didn't think it was funny it anymore since he looked like her too."

Ichiru snorted. "His manly ego took a beating that day." Their father was tall and slim, extremely fast on his feet with excellent built in reflexes that'd never failed him on a job. He'd stood out amongst hunters, not only for his skill, but his refined looks, unlike much of the buff, gruff faced guys, and Yagari had playfully informed them, when their father was in his teens, he'd received more than his fair share of invitations from other male hunters as well as females.

Ichiru doubted that'd stopped even after their father had been arranged to be with their mother.

"It feels like they died a long time ago," Zero murmured, "when it only happened a month ago." Three and a half weeks, to be specific.

"Ichiru, what do you think about that vampire? Objective first."

Ichiru smiled. "Objectively…we could use him. He's a pureblood. I saw his interest when Yuuki introduced us with our last name."

Zero nodded. Use him first before he ever has a chance to use them in turn. "And personally?"

Ichiru laughed. "Personally? Do you have to ask, Zero? You saw him with her. He's too easy, but he'll give us a good distraction, and vice versa, I think." He'd been on edge wondering what type of person this Kaname was, but when he'd seen how the vampire had interacted with Yuuki, he'd immediately lost interest. There was nothing interesting about a vampire in love – too easy to mess with, having such glaringly obvious push buttons. It wasn't any fun when they were right there, like sitting ducks ready for him to poke around at.

"We've never really had a chance to talk with a pureblood." Zero agreed. Ichiru narrowed his eyes, knowing what Zero was thinking of. "Zero, I know what you said, but—" Was his brother truly fine, having to interact with the race that'd killed their parents?

"Ichiru, you know my opinions on vampires."

Yes, he did. Zero had never liked them. If the part about them preying on human blood wasn't enough to put anyone off, for Zero, it was more out of pity that he disliked them.

_"It's not because they're not human. I wouldn't like cats or dogs or the even the shoes on my feet if I thought that."_ And he liked wearing clothes as much as the next person.

_"There must be a reason why they need human blood. Why human blood is what they crave most."_

Zero didn't believe it was just due to genetics that made vampires need humans the way they did. There was something deeper in the reasons why blood was such a necessity. Else why would the blood of a lover taste so much better than that of a stranger? Why was it so customary to drink from their victim's neck, when there were plenty of other places they could bite that were more accessible? It couldn't just be because places around the throat offered a lot of blood.

"Dad said you were most like grandma in that sense," Ichiru recalled amusedly. Though admittedly, Zero took on a more scholarly approach, while their grandmother liked to weave in romantic notions.

"Whatever she liked to believe, I think she was half right," Zero shrugged.

"Mm," Ichiru hummed. "So, what do you think we should do? You already know what I want."

"And I won't stop you," Zero shook his head. "I don't have a reason to."

"But I want you with me, Zero. Nothing's as fun without you."

The younger of the two sighed. Ichiru tightened his arms around him and pouted against his neck. "Oh please, Zero?"

"…Fine."

"You'll have fun, I promise."

* * *

When they returned, the chairman, Yuuki, and the vampire were still seated at the table. Ichiru tilted his head. "You didn't have to wait."

"Um, but Zero-kun made it for us, and it's better to eat with everyone," Yuuki timidly answered. She blushed, but smiled when Zero patted her head, murmuring a quiet, "Thank you."

Sitting with his brother, Zero sent her a small smile. "Yuuki, do you remember the cake you said you wanted to eat?"

"The one in the book?"

Zero nodded. "It's on the counter, in the kitchen." His smile widened at her delighted squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But you need to finish your breakfast first."

She nodded rapidly. "M'kay, but I can have it afterwards, right? However much I want?"

"Mm, but don't push yourself."

Ichiru sighed. "Oh great, Zero. Now she's going to get heavier." Yuuki turned bright red and looked down sullenly at her food. Kaname's eyes narrowed.

Zero laughed quietly. "Then you need to wake up earlier, Ichiru."

Ichiru gasped and placed a hand to his heart. "Zero, you knew she's been crawling all over me every morning and never told her to stop?" He sagged in his chair. "How my body suffered…"

Zero frowned, "Was it that bad?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry. Yuuki's so small…"

"I'm not!" The girl in question whined.

Ichiru smiled and leaned over to kiss his brother on the cheek, smoothly ignoring Yuuki's childish glare. "It's nothing you should apologize for, Zero. Her weight is…bearable."

"Kiryuu Ichiru-kun, is it?" Kaname finally spoke up. "Isn't it rude to insult a lady so harshly, and at the table?"

"I am Kiryuu Ichiru, yes, and no, I don't think I was insulting anyone. I was just stating facts."

"There are some facts that don't need stating."

"Are you _agreeing_ with me?" Ichiru smiled, his eyes flashing. "Well, you _would_ know more than us on things like this, knowing her longer." His smile was positively angelic.

Cross could only look on, eyes wide, inwardly cringing at what kind of explosion was going to follow, for he was sure there was going to be one – soon.

"Yuuki, don't be upset," Zero said softly. "You know Ichiru's an idiot right after he wakes up. It's okay if you eat cake. It's mostly made of fresh fruits anyway, not so much cream or icing involved." It could actually equal to something healthy, a small snack. If anything, the pancakes they were eating had more of a chance of making her heavier.

"Really?" Yuuki asked hopefully. "But am I…am I really that fat?"

Zero tilted his head. "I wouldn't know, but Ichiru's been slacking off on his training. Maybe it's starting to show. He could be getting weaker and you just seemed stronger."

"Zero!" Ichiru cried. "How could you? Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"No one's. I'm just trying to minimize the damage you're causing with your daily first-hour-I'm-a-jerk syndrome." He laughed quietly as his brother groaned and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Zero, you're not mad, are you?"

"No. But if you don't finish your strawberries, I will be."

Ichiru bit his lip. "You know I don't like them."

"You don't like strawberries, Ichiru-kun?" Yuuki gasped out, as though such a thing was utter blasphemy. Everyone liked strawberries!

"They're good for you," the chairman added in. Ichiru merely turned his head on his brother's shoulder to send the older man a bored glance. "I don't want to hear that from someone who practically makes the food rot just by stepping into the kitchen."

Kaname hid a slight smile. He could agree with that on some level.

"Ichiru, I'm not letting you off," Zero reached over to his brother's plate and stabbed a few pieces of finely cut strawberries onto his fork. "Here," he brought it to Ichiru's lips.

His older brother seemed to have a staring contest with the fruit that lasted for a few seconds before parting his mouth and slowly, showing obvious reluctance, sliding them off the fork. Barely managing to swallow it down, he nudged Zero's cheek with his head, sending him a petulant glare, narrowing his eyes when his younger brother only responded with an amused smile.

"You did well," Zero patted his head.

"Thanks. I don't have to eat the rest, do I? I had some, just like you wanted."

"I did tell you to finish it…" Zero pointed out. He shook his head when his brother deflated. "But you did eat some without being too difficult. I'll finish the rest."

"Oh! Then can I have some of it too?" Yuuki raised her hand. She'd already eaten her own share and definitely didn't mind the idea of having more.

Zero nodded, stacking a few pieces onto his fork and reaching across the table, a knife in his other hand, about to slide it off onto her plate when Yuuki simply leaned forward and directly wrapped her mouth around the fork, saving him the trouble.

Kaname's brow twitched. Ichiru snorted. He bet that had been unintentionally done, but either way, he was happy it seemed to visibly affect the pureblood.

Zero didn't seem to mind it, merely offering Yuuki the last of Ichiru's strawberries in the same manner, letting Yuuki bite onto his fork. There was less effort involved this way, and it was faster.

"Ah, since it looks like we're all done here, let me wash the dishes?" The chairman offered, standing up. He hadn't realized what a bad idea this had been, and dreaded to think of any future meals they had to share with the twins and Kaname at the same table. He hadn't missed Kaname's darkening mood every time Zero and Ichiru successfully gained Yuuki's attention away from him. Which, he thought a bit sympathetically, had practically been for the whole time they were at the table.

It'd felt as though there were only three people eating instead of five.

The atmosphere had been vastly different from when it'd only been Yuuki, Kaname, and himself. His daughter would eat shyly, her usually bout of energy significantly toned down, with her face sporting a constant flush, and Kaname sending her his wistful, gentle smiles while the chairman himself watched over the two of them.

Now, with the addition of the twins, it was…livelier, with the amount of words exchanged and the boys bringing out more of Yuuki's childish outbursts. She would usually try to seem well behaved in front of Kaname, but not this morning, it seemed. Personally, the chairman felt she seemed more herself this morning, with the twins coaxing responses from her in their own ways.

While Ichiru gave out caustic remarks to spark her anger, Zero would in turn say something to both of them just when the chairman thought things might become too much, working perfectly as the mediator. The three children had unknowingly established a well-balanced relationship in the last few weeks.

It was true, he inwardly smiled, what they said about children just naturally having the ability to make connections with each other, intended or not. He was glad to see Yuuki interacting with other kids her age, but the little group they'd constructed didn't include Kaname, and he had a feeling that was going to cause more than a few rifts.

"Zero-kun, is it okay to have the cake now?"

"Yes, you should have it before it gets cold." Food just never tasted the same when having to reheat it.

"Ichiru, what about you? I know you like peaches."

Ichiru seemed to hesitate before caving into the wonder that was peaches. "Yeah, I'd like a plate."

To everyone's surprise, Zero also turned to the lone vampire in the room to make the same offer. Kaname parted his mouth once and closed it before parting them again and managing a, "Yes, I'd also like a plate. Your breakfast was delicious."

The younger of the twins nodded, quietly thanking the pureblood for his compliment, and heading into the kitchen, an excited Yuuki at his heels.

Ichiru raised a brow. What was his brother getting at?

* * *

"How big do you want it?"

"Mm," Yuuki squinted, "this much!" She gestured with her small finger, drawing out an invisible line.

Zero cut along the general indicated lines and set the cake on one of the glass plates. "There's whip cream, if you want some."

"Really? Only a little though, the cake is pretty." When she caught him shaking a can, she raised her brows. "Is that the cream?"

"Yes." He turned it upside down to spray it onto the cake when Yuuki raised her hands. "Wait, I want to do it too!" It looked fun.

Zero had his fair share of doubts about letting her handle it, but how hard could spraying on some whip cream be? Giving her simple instructions, he watched her press down the top apprehensively.

* * *

Kaname, Ichiru, and the chairman all jerked when hearing a loud squeal-half-scream come from the kitchen. It took a moment for them to react, but they all rushed out of the room.

What they arrived at had Kaname's jaw tightening while Ichiru and the chairman laughed out loud. Zero and Yuuki were sprawled over the floor, the can of cream still rolling away from them.

Zero let out a sigh, sitting up on his hands, resigned, as though he should've expected something like this to happen and feeling like an idiot for it. He reached out to push aside some of Yuuki's skewed hair away from her face. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," her voice was small, and she didn't look up, her eyes trained on her lap. "I'm sorry…" She'd messed up again, and on Zero too. She hoped he wouldn't start being mean to her like Ichiru was at times. Looking down at his long sleeved shirt, she bit her lip. "I made your clothes dirty…"

"M, it's okay. At least yours isn't." Zero gestured to her clean one-piece dress. "We should get up." He hinted, as his left leg would continue to be out of commission until she got off of it. Contrary to his brother's words, she didn't feel too heavy, though that could've been because she hadn't deliberately jumped on him when he was asleep.

"Oh, sorry," Yuuki repeated, quickly getting up when she'd noticed she was practically on his lap, sitting on his thigh.

Zero laughed quietly when she looked up and he saw her face. Using his thumb, he swiftly swiped the cream off of her cheek, making her flush. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

"What were you guys doing?" Ichiru walked over, picking up the can and setting it on the counter. Seeing the mess on it, he smirked. "I guess that's pretty obvious."

"I think we'll go without the cream." Zero said dryly. He finished cutting the cake for Ichiru and Kaname before wrapping it and placing the rest in the fridge.

Procuring a fork for himself, Ichiru also poured a glass of tea, contemplating what he and his brother had accomplished thus far. As he'd expected, it'd been fairly easy to throw the pureblood off by simply taking Yuuki's attention away from him. That twitch he'd seen when Zero fed her the strawberries with the same fork Ichiru himself, as well as Zero, had used to eat, had been hilarious.

He'd barely refrained himself from commenting, "Jealous much?" And wondered how the vampire would have reacted if he had. Zero had started off things brilliantly, giving Yuuki one of his soft, irresistible smiles everyone felt at ease looking at, promising her dessert, offering her comfort when Ichiru had teased her. From then on, she'd hardly looked elsewhere, engaged in conversation with them, eagerly waiting for her cake.

It'd actually felt like all the other mornings they'd had for the last few weeks. Ichiru would tease Yuuki until Zero joined in and made things milder, more playful and mellow. He seemed to know just what to say to calm Yuuki down, and of course, Ichiru couldn't ever deny Zero anything. If his younger brother told him he was being too harsh, he'd back down and give Yuuki time to recover.

He was the 'mean' older brother, someone that may not be so kind to her, but would always lay out the facts, and Zero was the one Ichiru guessed she would go to for comfort. His younger brother was the 'nicer' brother that looked out for her and made sure she wasn't screwing up (if she were, offer ways to unscrew herself).

He supposed the reason why the pureblood hadn't involved himself much during breakfast was due to analyzing he and Zero. Ichiru could guess Kuran had wanted to see how they interacted with the girl he was in love with. Were they a threat to her? To himself? But Ichiru could see Kuran had found something more to worry about than whether or not he and Zero were a threat.

He had to be able to keep a place in Yuuki's life if he wanted to come back here at all, and with he and Zero taking up her free time, she no longer had reason to cling to him for companionship.

He and his brother had come rather far in three weeks, settling themselves quite firmly into her life. If things went at this rate, Ichiru wouldn't be surprised if Yuuki actually came to really regard them as her brothers.

Well, that's if the vampire in love didn't pull anything to persuade her otherwise. Kuran Kaname would always have some sort of hold over her, Ichiru could tell, no matter how much time were to pass. Weren't first loves always special in that way?

Though, he wondered dryly, if a new love interest were to appear, how they were ever going to compete against 'perfection'. Now that would be amusing to see. Pity for the poor soul, but Ichiru actually wanted it to happen.

Who needs bad daytime drama when the fruits of it were right here?

"Yuuki, let's eat on the couch. Your favorite shows are on." He offered, interrupting just as Kaname opened his mouth to start a conversation with her.

She gave him an excited nod, holding her cake in both hands, walking cautiously, as not to drop it, and sat next to him in the living room, unaware of the wistful eyes watching her go.

"You're not joining them?"

Kaname blinked and turned towards the younger of the Kiryuu twins. The boy's soft voice lined with apathetic curiosity. Zero… The boy was a complete mystery to him. He was polite enough not to seem rude, and kind enough not to seem insensitive, but those were traits anyone had and could utilize if they wanted. In short, Zero knew to how exert just enough social effort to show he was there, but not so much as to scream and shout out his existence to all and sundry.

Kaname had been at enough political parties to familiarize himself with recognizing such subtleties. He didn't doubt someone like Zero would know both how to blend into his surroundings to seem like no one special and stand out just as well. It'd take some skill to accomplish the former. The boy's looks were already attention grabbing, and he also moved with a quiet elegance Kaname hadn't seen in many humans, especially children. His clear lilac eyes shone with sharp intelligence. To be able to shift people's attention away from such features couldn't be easy. Kaname, for one, had never been able to, supernatural beauty or no.

Zero was perhaps the only child he'd ever come across that he couldn't figure out upon the first meeting. (The only adult still a mystery to him consisted of the chairman.) It was intriguing (more than he'd like to admit), if he wasn't worried about more pressing matters that'd claimed his mind. Yuuki…

She was still the same as he knew her, small, adorably shy, and childishly innocent. But he could never have expected the presence of two boys to change so many of the things he'd become used to in the last five years with but a few weeks.

Yuuki had greeted him as she always did, a light warm hug, and he, with soft gentle strokes to her hair and face. But once she'd led him to the table, he knew at once, things were going to be different.

Kaname had never thought (never wanted to think) there'd come a day Yuuki would cease to need him. He always had her attention wholly unto himself whenever in her presence, and never wanted to stop basking in her warmth.

But this morning had never felt colder, or so alone.

He'd thought he belonged wherever Yuuki was, wherever her smiles were, wherever her warmth waited. But he'd come to realize it only felt like home if those were directed at him, and him only.

How selfish it was of him, to want her for himself, he knew, but she'd been the only light in his life, and if that light were leave him as well…

Yuuki had been right next to him, sharing the same food, and yet she'd hardly looked his way the entire time. And as though he didn't feel out of place enough, he had to see his precious girl being fed food by another boy, the exchange looking as natural as if it happened everyday.

He'd felt as though he hadn't even been there.

When the chairman had offered to wash the dishes, signaling the end of their breakfast, he'd almost been prepared to leave.

_"And you?"_ Until Zero.

The young boy's offer of cake had honestly startled him. It was the first time, since Yuuki had introduced them, that Zero had actively acknowledged his presence. For even Ichiru had seen him, however sarcastic his words had been.

He'd accepted the cake before he knew what he was saying.

He didn't think he regretted that split second decision though. Zero's offer may not have been much, but for Kaname, the younger boy's two worded question had brought back the bit of warmth he'd been wanting from Yuuki all morning. That small shard of momentary kindness…

The sound of glass hitting marble, right next to him, startled him out of his stream of flowing self-pity.

Water?

"I'd give you alcohol, but you look underage." That same soft voice reached his ears, this time with a touch of indifferent politeness.

Kaname inwardly faltered. What was he…? The pureblood stiffened. Was Zero, in his own way, offering him comfort?

An involuntary smile lifted his lips, his heart warming. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." A moment of silence passed between them before Zero lifted a brow, "If you're just going to stand there like an idiot, go watch some cartoons with Yuuki. You'll at least look like you're doing something.

"I need to clean the kitchen. You're in the way." He lifted the wet paper towel to emphasize his point.

Kaname's smile threatened to fall flat. So much for thinking the younger was the more polite half, he thought wryly. They both had a mouth to them. What a pair they made, he inwardly shook his head.

Maybe the boy's offer of water had only been to tell him to hurry up and get his butt out of the kitchen.

"I apologize for intruding on your domain," he quietly complied, taking his plate of cake and the water offered, to head to the living room.

About to step out into the hall, Zero called him back, making him turn. He nearly dropped his food and drink out of reflex when a fork came flying at him. Thankfully, it landed in the middle of his cake, sticking up and out almost proudly.

"What were you going to do, eat with your fingers?" Zero snorted before turning back to wipe the counter.

Despite himself, Kaname felt his cheeks heat, giving a quick nod of thanks and quickly making his way out. He'd been so out of it Zero was right in calling him an idiot.

* * *

Ichiru looked up curiously when the pureblood entered, looking…flustered? What the hell?

"Oh! Kaname-sama, you're eating with us? The cake is really good!" Yuuki chirped out, biting into another piece as she looked back towards the television and giggled at whatever the characters were doing.

Watching as the older brunet sat down, Ichiru caught sight of the fork sticking out of the vampire's cake at an unusual angle, as though someone else had…

Setting his plate down, he quietly excused himself and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Zero was in the middle of rinsing the paper towel in order to reuse it again, when he felt arms wrap around his waist, gently pulling him back from the sink.

"My hands are wet and my shirt still has cream on it, Ichiru." He murmured.

"I don't care." Ichiru whispered. "What did that vampire say to you?"

"What do you mean?" Zero frowned. The pureblood hadn't said much more than a few sentences, all either containing nothing more than a simple thanks or apology.

"Mm, then I stand corrected," Ichiru closed his eyes with a smile. "What did _you_ say to him Zero?"

"Just that he looked like an idiot and he should go watch cartoons with Yuuki if he had nothing better to do."

"And the fork? You gave him that, didn't you?"

"Mm," Zero nodded and squeezed the wet paper towel, freeing it of much of the water. "He was about to leave without one. That vampire's kind of an airhead."

Ichiru snorted, calming down at finding his sudden paranoia might have been unfounded, at least on Zero's part. It seemed his brother didn't think much of the pureblood other than that he was a vampire that looked to have his head in the clouds. "Now, now, let's not go making judgments."

"Of course," Zero gently tugged Ichiru's hands away from his waist and wandered back over to the counter, wiping the rest of it clean and getting rid of the paper towel before turning back to his older brother.

"You're not going to go bug that vampire some more?"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms sullenly. "No," he muttered out, "it's not as fun as I thought it'd be." There was an unexpected, completely undesirable outcome he hadn't foreseen that might come about should he continue. Zero was oblivious to it thus far, but Ichiru wasn't taking any chances. Not with Zero.

"Of course not. Making someone feel invisible in front of someone they love shouldn't feel like fun, Ichiru." Said twin deflated at the disproving frown on his brother's face. He hated having that look directed at him.

"Zero…"

Zero sighed before smiling amusedly. "I'd give you a hug if my shirt wasn't dirty."

Ichiru smiled back, glad he'd been forgiven for his latest bout of mischief. "I said I didn't care, didn't I?" He reached out to pull Zero against him, laughing against his brother's neck. "We can both get dirty."

"You'll be helping me with the laundry?"

Ichiru grimaced, but nodded. "Alright. Laundry."

Shaking with laughter, Zero tightened his arms around his brother. "Good."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! :D Wow, I didn't think I could pull out anther six thousand+ words more on this thing... But some people wanted to see how Ichiru would handle Kaname, so...yeah, here it is. Hope y'all liked it. Ichiru seemed kinda mean, but I like him that way XD Does that make me terrible? He can be childish and spoiled, especially in front of Zero. I wanted to show a side Zero is used to seeing. He knows his brother can be as ass, but he still loves him despite it :D

And no, I couldn't stop Kaname from thinking about Zero *shakes head* I got him all mopey about Yuuki, but he went right back to thinking about Zero again...I don't think I can do het *tugs at hair* I just seem to make those two gravitate towards each other *giggle*


	3. Our Last Days Our Beginnings

**Our Last Days**

**-  
**

"I-chi-ru!" Ichiru smiled smugly as he heard Yuuki's disappointed whine. Over the course of three years, he'd learned just when to roll over so that he wouldn't have to suffer the wake up call of the Overweight Giant, namely Yuuki.

Thinking back to his earlier days brought on a distasteful bitterness, remembering how he nearly went through the risk of breaking his legs as well as his back on some mornings. It was maybe two months into his stay that he actively started looking for ways in avoiding her 'loving' jumps.

Trying to wake up earlier had done nothing, as no amount of natural disasters could ever wake him before nine. Trying to sleep in Zero's room had worked for just a day, when Yuuki was a little late in trying to wake him. But after that, she'd just gone straight for his brother's room, and he'd been back to square one.

Unsurprisingly, it'd been Zero who simply recommended he should just hone in his natural instincts in trying to avoid her. If he could learn how to avoid sharp objects without a thought, a young girl of ten shouldn't be a problem.

Though once he'd actually managed to accomplish that, a whole new cycle began between he and her in the morning, a competition of sorts, on which one of them could take the other off-guard. They both kept a mental checklist of who won on each morning.

Understandably, when some of their close schoolmates found out, they'd thought the whole thing a little crazy, especially with keeping the score aspect of it all. Why bother being so anal about it? It seemed so childish. But he and Yuuki would just laugh (him more mocking, and she more out of pity), shaking their heads, answering their friends just didn't know what they were missing.

Whoever won that particular morning would get their choice in breakfast, lunch, and dinner. With Ichiru and Yuuki's taste in food differing on a near radical scale in some areas, they considered it a life or death mission in winning every morning.

If and when people asked _Zero_ why his siblings were such anomalies, he'd only smile and shake his head, responding he didn't really belong in the category of 'normalcy' either. He went right along with Ichiru and Yuuki's requests after all, having never thought of it as 'weird' until someone else had commented on how uniquely bizarre and a little hectic their mornings were.

Well, whatever it was others wanted to call it, it worked for the three of them, and they did nothing to change it.

Seeing a smirk adorning his brother's lips and a frown on Yuuki's, Zero stifled a laugh. "It was Ichiru this morning?"

"Need you ask?" Ichiru leaned over to kiss his brother on the cheek before taking his plate of food, which consisted of a bagel, toasted and buttered in just the right way, along with several strips of bacon, cheese and eggs to the side, all done and prepared just as he preferred.

Yuuki grumbled lightly, but brightened at the small smile Zero sent her, and went to peck his other cheek before sitting down with her own breakfast, identical to Ichiru's without the cheese, and her eggs done sunny side up instead of scrambled. Even for the loser of the morning, Zero offered a bit of comfort in at least doing the chosen side foods to her liking.

It wasn't as though she didn't like bacon and eggs on a bagel, but she was feeling a bit down, considering this had been the third morning in a row where Ichiru had gotten the upper hand. It was the principle of the matter; she inwardly tried to reason. She didn't want to continue eating her jerk of a brother's chosen meals three days straight. There wouldn't come a fourth day, she promised herself. Tomorrow, she vowed, tomorrow, she'd get her revenge.

"Ichiru, you better be careful, Yuuki looks intense," Zero lightly commented, settling with a toast and some ham and egg for that morning. As the official 'cook' in the house, Zero himself was free to eat whatever he wanted.

"Mm," Ichiru shrugged, his mouth still full of food. Swallowing it, he sent Yuuki a smirk. "This is now my third day. I'm pretty confident about a fourth. Maybe a fifth."

"Just you watch, jerk," Yuuki muttered. "It'll be _my_ morning tomorrow."

"You said that two days ago," Ichiru snickered. "I've yet to see it happen."

Yuuki opened her mouth to give another retort when Zero covered it with his hand and handed her a glass of orange juice. Forgetting about the slight rivalry for the moment in favor of accepting the drink, she smiled and thanked him, taking a sip.

"Ah, breakfast without me?" The twins and Yuuki all looked up to see their adoptive father enter, a pitiful pout on his lips.

"You were working late again last night, weren't you?" Zero narrowed his eyes as he slid a plate down the counter.

"You mean early morning," Ichiru corrected, "he looks more of a bum than usual."

Yuuki squinted as she looked the chairman up and down, "I'd guess you had about…two and a half hours of sleep this time?"

The chairman's eyes had went from Zero to Ichiru to Yuuki, all in the order they'd spoken, and looked guiltier with every comment that'd passed their lips. "Yes, Zero, I was. Sorry if I look a little unruly because of it, Ichiru, and Yuuki, you're right on the dot, as always."

He smiled tiredly as all three of them sent him disproving glares; Zero sighing, Ichiru scoffing, and Yuuki trying to look mad. "For once, we'd like you to say we're wrong, chairman," Zero murmured, handing him a cup of warm tea.

"Mm, I'm hoping for that as well one day," the chairman laughed.

* * *

"Yuuki, seriously, who's making your food?" Saki asked, pouting. Her friend's lunch always looked and smelled so good, it really wasn't fair. School lunch wasn't bad, she rather liked it, but whenever Yuuki came in with her _homemade_ lunchboxes…

"You should just forget it Saki, she'll never tell," Karin laughed. Yuuki nodded, making a zipping motion over her lips with her fingers. "If I do, everyone else is going to ask them for food, and sorry guys, as much I love all of you, I'm _not_ sharing the food."

"I'm surprised none of you noticed Yuuki and Ichiru-sempai always have the same lunch." Sayori quietly commented, smiling.

Yuuki groaned as Saki and Karin both turned to her with raised brows. "Yori-chan, you weren't supposed to say that!"

"It's Ichiru-sempai?!" They cried. "Ichiru-sempai makes your food?"

Yuuki just flopped over on her desk, glaring up at an amused Sayori. "Thanks a lot," she mumbled.

"You're very welcome."

A majority of the students in the junior high section were aware Yuuki lived with two seniors, both male, and twins at that too. When people had first found out, rumors had gone round for nearly a month until they died down, but until then, both Yuuki and the boys were subjected to annoyingly personal, probing questions that they purposely ignored (or in Ichiru's case, made belittling sarcastic comments against).

It'd all stopped when Yuuki was being particularly harassed by a couple of nosy girls, and Zero, usually so quiet and solemn, had literally glared them down until they were too intimidated to stay and scurried off, never to bother Yuuki again.

Sayori had personally thought (still did), the students wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it if it weren't Zero and Ichiru she'd been living with. The boys, with just a few months into their first year of junior high, had easily gathered a fair amount of popularity and there weren't many who didn't know of them.

By the time Yuuki had entered her first year of junior high, and the twins into their second, the amount of fans they'd amassed hadn't been small, by any means. As a result, when the news of their living arrangement was put up and out, everyone became curious for even a little more information on their favorite pair. As popular as the two were, nothing private or personal ever really slipped past their lips, and there were some that just wanted to know more about them.

And thus, Yuuki had inevitably gotten the short end of the stick. The questions she was asked were far more intrusive and she'd lost her temper against them more than once. Sayori agreed some had been downright exasperating, but a few were rather amusing.

From the girls, the most frequently asked question was of course, "Did you ever walk in on them in the bathroom?" To which Yuuki would embarrassedly growl out, "No! I haven't! And _no_, I don't know what they look like naked, alright?!" She'd also mutter out she didn't have an inkling of desire to know either, her cheeks flushed.

"They're like my brothers! I'll never be able to look at them the same way again," she'd often complain when a question was particularly scarring.

It'd been a year since then, and Yuuki living with the two famous seniors was now just regarded as a general fact, along with one very important, if unspoken, rule: Don't mess with Cross Yuuki. One will get a very displeased Kiryuu Zero after them if they did, and that wasn't good for anyone's health, as when Kiryuu Zero was unhappy, then so was Kiryuu Ichiru, and _no one_ wanted to get on the older twin's bad side. Past incidents were well enough proof angering him was just as good as signing off one's death certificate.

Also, not completely unrelated, the Kiryuu twins were off-limits for that very same reason. Any brave souls thinking of making love confessions in person were _highly_ discouraged – especially if their target was Zero. Very bad things happened to those who did.

Rumors tended to linger, especially when they were passed down from year to year, and no one was brave/stupid/suicidal enough to test it.

Sayori had no idea whether any of them were true, but she did know they worked to put off any show of romantic interest.

"Talking about Ichiru-sempai, I heard Kouki-san got rejected by him." Kouki Rie was another girl in their year, quite popular amongst the males, cute and petite.

"Oh yeah…she sent him a letter, didn't she?"

Yuuki shook her head. "Man, she went for Ichiru? If it was Zero, I could understand, but _Ichiru_?"

"What's wrong with Ichiru-sempai?" Saki asked.

Yuuki stared. "What's _not_ wrong with him? He's a jerk." Plain and simple.

"Everyone else thinks he's cool." Karin smiled.

"_Blegh_." Yuuki made a face. "There's nothing cool in being a jerk. Zero took all the niceness he could've had. Ever."

"Well, if you say so, Yuuki, it's probably right, but…Zero-sempai's kind of…I don't know…"

Yuuki crossed her arms, frowning. "What?" Did she not like Zero?

"Um," Karin hesitated, sharing a glance with Saki.

"Yes?" Yuuki pressed, ready to go into protective sister mode if necessary.

"Yuuki, it's okay," Sayori soothed, "not a lot of people know too much about Zero-sempai. They don't know how nice he is or isn't, that's all."

"…" Yuuki lowered her brows, her lips pursed. "Zero Is Nice. He's better than nice. He's always been there for me and Ichiru." She pointed a finger. "And Ichiru doesn't make my food, Rin-chan. Like that jerk would ever go out of his way to make something for me," she scoffed.

"Who's a jerk?"

Yuuki jumped, whipping around in her seat. She would know that tone of voice anywhere. "Zero!" She squeezed him around the middle and pecked his cheek. "What is it? No wait! Don't tell me – did I forget one of my textbooks again?"

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "No, not your textbooks, but the paper you were working your butt off for two weeks on." He held up said forgotten paper, and sure enough, she saw her name and class on the bottom right hand corner. Feeling the blood drain from her face, she quickly turned to rummage through her bag and felt her heart drop down to the pit of her stomach when she found her folder empty of the paper she thought she'd put in there. If Zero hadn't taken care to deliver it to her…

"I would've been so, _so _dead," she dazedly murmured to herself. This was way worse than forgetting her textbook. Turning to the older boy she considered a brother, she threw herself at him and babbled out a million thank yous, letting out a grateful sniffle. Feeling a warm hand pat her head, she rubbed her cheek against his chest, calming a little. Nervous breakdown successfully averted, she mentally gave a relieved, happy thumbs-up.

"You left it on the table this morning. Too distracted by losing to Ichiru maybe?"

"Yeah, I think so…sorry Zero," she apologized, her guilt starting to settle in. He wouldn't have had to come all the way here (he and Ichiru's classes weren't all that close to her own), if she'd only been a bit more responsible.

Zero merely nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "How did you like your lunch?" He asked softly. Yuuki loved his voice. It always amazed her, how two people could sound so different even with the same voice. Zero and Ichiru sounded nothing alike, in her opinion.

"Loved it, as always," she chirped, her mood lightening. "The sauce on the chicken was just – 'Mm!'" She hummed out appreciatively.

"You didn't mind the spice?"

She shook her head. "I could stand a little spiciness," she smiled. "It was really good, Zero."

He nodded, sending her a small smile. "I know Ichiru won again, but I'll try to keep things mild for you." Yuuki felt a bit of herself melt. Zero was just so…Zero. She wanted to squeeze him to death. At least Ichiru was right about something – Zero was adorably kind. About to thank him again, the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch break. Not wanting him to be late for his next class, she rushed him out of the room.

Walking back to take her seat, she smiled smugly at Saki and Karin who were still staring after the door Zero left through, their cheeks predictably flushed. "Told you he was nice!"

Sayori smiled amusedly. She was sure Saki and Karin _did _think Zero was _nice_, but not quite so in the way Yuuki was referring.

* * *

Dozing off, still trying to get his mind back from wherever it wandered off to during his last class for the day, Ichiru slowly gathered his supplies, opening his bag to put them in, when his hunter senses kicked in and he grimaced, his mind clearing. _Gah_. "Ugly vampire at two o'clock," he muttered out.

This wasn't the first time they'd stopped by. Him, in particular. With the Night class officially starting next semester, they were all around a lot more frequently, causing a scene wherever they walked.

As they were to belong in the high school division, the Day class students from that sector were already crazy about them. When the chairman had formally announced the forming of a Night class with the vampires the students had seen around the academy, the high school section went momentarily nuts with excitement. Or so he heard from a tired chairman.

The idea of a Night class was still new, mostly in an experimental stage, and considering the physical appearances of the vampires participating in the 'Peace' project, they were first considering to just start off with creating a high school division and seeing how the arrangement worked out before thinking of expanding into middle or elementary.

Now if it were only that, Ichiru wouldn't have minded too much. All he'd have to do was avoid them whenever they were on campus grounds, which would be easy enough to do, considering he was a hunter. Yes, he emphasized, irritated, if it were _only_ that. But it wasn't, and that was what had him so moody on the subject of the Night class.

_"Ah, I know it might be taxing on the amount of free time you'll have left, but I'd like it if you could think about it."_

And he had, of course. But he still couldn't bring himself to completely agree with the offer. Become a guardian, a prefect, and all for the 'protection' of the Night class? He wanted to laugh. Like any of them needed protection. It would be the Day class students they would be protecting if there were going to be any protecting at all.

He could care less what those other vampires did, but if they caused trouble, it'd only fire back towards the chairman, and Ichiru still needed him to keep a roof over he and Zero's heads. In the end, he, along with his younger brother, had given their reluctant acceptance of the position, since Yuuki was all for it, if only so she'll have the chance to see her darling vampire savior every evening.

"Wow, _who_ is _that?_"

"Don't you know? He's one of the students who are going to be in the Night class."

"Really? Ugh, then I can't wait to graduate. He's _so gorgeous_…"

"I wonder why he's here, in the junior high section though…"

"Oh yeah, the Night class belongs in the high school section right?"

The two girls were right on all accounts, and Ichiru would have liked to believe the damn pureblood wasn't here for any other reason than having taken a random walk around the academy, but he knew that wasn't it, and felt his mood worsening.

He needed to get to Zero.

Entering his brother's classroom, his younger twin turned to him with an exasperated sigh. "He's here. Again."

"I know. Yuuki can keep him busy for us. Let's go out the back." Ichiru tugged on his brother's wrist, intent on using the alternate exits.

"Ichiru? Why—"

* * *

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki called, a smile on her lips. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Moon dorms?" Her smile turned a bit uncertain. "Or…are you here to see Ichiru and Zero?"

"Yuuki," Kaname gave her his usual smile, gentle and soft. "How are you?" He brushed her hair and slid his hand down to her shoulder, lightly rubbing it.

"I'm fine, Kaname-sempai, and you?" Yuuki's smile was small. Once again, he avoided answering her questions. She hadn't noticed or cared when she was younger, but it definitely sent a small pang through her now, every time it happened. It felt as though he wasn't looking or listening to her at all, and a part of her realized he probably wasn't.

He didn't outright ignore her, no, he still sent her his smiles and his kind words, but it felt and sounded different than it used to. Like he was much farther than how close he was standing, not even a few feet away.

She knew she had plenty of faults, but she felt she could place a bit of confidence in at least knowing about the people important to her.

"I'm fine as well."

Yuuki nodded absently, forcing her smile to widen. "Ichiru and Zero are probably using the other exits again." Either that, or just climbing out the window. Jumping from the third floor was nothing when you were learning how to throw knives since you could walk.

Kaname let out a slight sigh, his hand dropping from her shoulder. "They must really hate me to avoid me so conscientiously."

Yuuki stiffened, laughing nervously. "I…don't think so, sempai. You know how they are…" It was more that Ichiru just plainly didn't like Kaname for some reason, and actively tried to keep Zero away from him too. Unfortunately for the pureblood, Ichiru was rather creative whenever coming up with reasons to keep Zero away, and she'd watched, as the tension between the three of them only seemed to thicken over the years.

She'd first thought it was due to the twins being hunters and Kaname a pureblood vampire, but it didn't seem to have anything to do with that at all. Knowing she wouldn't receive an answer from Ichiru, even if she asked nicely, she went to Zero, but not even he knew the exact reason why Ichiru disliked Kaname so much.

_"Aren't you curious?"_

Zero had shrugged._ "Not really. The vampire doesn't come around all that often anyway."_

Well, what could she have said to that really? If Ichiru's own brother didn't think it was a big deal, then Yuuki was inclined to think the same. But that conversation had been more than a year ago, and with the twins now making their avoidance so obvious… Especially going as far as to use different exits whenever Kaname stopped by, she could only think things were starting to get a bit out of hand. How long was Ichiru planning to keep this up?

"Kaname-sempai, we should just wait for them at home. They'll have to come back some time."

"Thank you Yuuki." His smile seemed relieved, grateful, but she still caught the disappointment that lingered in his eyes.

* * *

"I bet he's waiting at our house." Ichiru muttered. "Do you think we could stay at someone else's place for the night?" He turned to his brother.

Zero frowned. "Ichiru, I don't mind staying elsewhere for the night, but why are you doing this? Is it because of that vampire? You act like this every time he comes around…" When his brother stayed silent, he pressed, "Ichiru?"

"…Zero…have you ever thought of the reason _why_ that vampire comes around?"

"To see Yuuki." The younger of the two answered matter-of-factly. Ichiru snorted, "Of course you'd think that, Zero, and I don't blame you, but think harder about why I'm asking you this. Please."

There was another reason why he came to visit them? Zero lowered his brows. All he could think of was Yuuki. Every time that vampire came around, he'd spend his time with Yuuki and generally left he and his brother alone. Of course, there were the customary greetings between them, and at times (actually, every time), the pureblood would send a smile his way and compliment his food, but other than that, he and his brother hardly ever interacted with him. Which brought on another question…

"Why do you hate him so much?" The looks he'd seen Ichiru send the pureblood's way would be cold at best, and murderous at worst. It nearly reminded him of when their parents were killed; how Ichiru saw them as a threat to both of them and logically thought to get rid of them before they caused permanent damage.

"It has to do with why he comes around, and no, it's not because of Yuuki." Ichiru answered. As if he'd go through so much trouble for that girl alone.

"Then why…?"

"Think on it Zero. I can't tell you. It wouldn't mean anything if I just told you. It's something you need to see on your own. Come to me and we'll figure things out once you do." Ichiru whispered. He moved to release his brother's wrist when Zero stopped him, placing his hand over his own.

"Wait, Ichiru, don't, don't leave me here." Zero's voice was soft and small, as though they were back to when they were mere children. Ichiru held his breath and closed his eyes, his hand instinctively tightening around his brother's wrist. Zero was being unfair, using that tone on him. How could Ichiru ever turn him away when he sounded so vulnerable, so lost?

"Zero…" He forced out.

"Ichiru, we don't have to go back home, we can stay at a friend's, like you said, but don't…"

Ichiru turned and pulled Zero into his arms, cutting him off. He didn't want his brother saying something so lonely, his voice quiet and panicked. "Shh, I'm sorry, Zero. I scared you. I just wanted you to understand." He soothed, running a hand through his brother's soft hair.

"But you're making me so confused, I don't know what you want me to understand," Zero spoke against Ichiru's shoulder, his voice slightly muffled against the cloth of the uniform. Why was his brother so hung up on him figuring things out about this? Why was it so important that he did it on his own?

"I know, Zero, and I'm sorry for that too, but you need this. It's okay, you have time, as much as you need."

Zero nodded. "Fine. But only because it's hurting you."

Ichiru laughed humorlessly, "Do it for yourself too, Zero." His brother needed to see Yuuki wasn't the only person Kuran Kaname came to see whenever he visited.

* * *

Yuuki sighed. "They're really late." Turning a sympathetic smile towards the pureblood sitting across from her, she stood up. "You can stay the night, Kaname-sempai, and have breakfast with us. I know you like Zero's food, and you don't get to come around too often…"

"If it isn't any inconvenience to you," Kaname started, sending a small smile back. Sleeping at night would screw with his schedule, but something told him to stay. "Thank you Yuuki."

"It's nothing, and I'm sorry about Ichiru and Zero…they don't hate you, honest!" Well, she was sure Zero didn't. God only knew about Ichiru.

Kaname's smile softened, looking a bit pained.

* * *

"Thanks for having us and not bitching about it," Ichiru stepped in, looking around. "I know you'd rather we be girls coming to stay over…"

"Nah, s'alright. Both of you are as good as girls anyway, and you know I don't mind guys," Seri grinned. Ichiru snorted. "Coming from the prettiest boy in his year?" Seri had his own fair share of fans, mostly consisting of males. He was rather open about his sexuality and wasn't one to turn down too many people if they asked to spend the night with him.

"I just hope I don't get pegged as a pedophile and a pervert if anyone finds out I had twin fourteen-year-olds in my room," Seri joked.

Ichiru smirked. "You're still underage too, Seri, even if you act like an old man."

"I'll be eighteen soon enough," the seventeen-year-old shrugged.

"Is it too late to confess at least half the people in this dorm saw us come into your room?" Zero asked softly. Seri laughed out loud. "Really? Man, you guys sure know how to ruin a guy's image. I'm afraid for tomorrow."

"Eh, tough luck," Ichiru grinned, sitting back on the couch.

"Either of you bring anything to change into?" Seri asked. "I have some clean shirts," he offered. Zero nodded, "thank you. But for everything else…"

"I'll bring us something," Ichiru stood up. "Don't worry, I'll be quick." He sent his brother a reassuring smile, kissing his cheek before he went out.

* * *

Ah crap. The vampire was still here. "Damn it Yuuki," Ichiru muttered. He was sure she was the one who invited him to stay. And if Ichiru could sense him out here, then it was most likely the vampire also knew he was back. But he couldn't leave Zero alone, even if it was Seri he was with, and he took a deep breath before opening the door and sprinting up to his room.

Quickly gathering things for his brother and himself, Ichiru paused mid-motion when he felt him at his door. "What?" He ground out.

"Ichiru-kun?"

"What?" He repeated.

Kaname tightened his fingers around the doorframe. "May we talk?"

"No actually, we can't. I need to leave. Zero needs me."

"…I see…" He murmured, "Zero…"

"Don't," Ichiru's jaw clenched, "_don't_ say his name like that."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Then how shall I say it?"

"Easy. Don't say it at all."

"Oh? And he won't think it strange for me to refer to him as 'hey you' while I'm still using your name?"

Ichiru scoffed. "That's not my problem."

"No, it isn't. It's something else entirely."

Ichiru twitched. "What are you trying to say?"

"You…are very attached to your brother."

Ichiru snorted. "You're not the first to say that." His parents had, Yagari had, Cross had, and Yuuki had too. Ichiru didn't bother denying it. Why would he deny something as precious as his strong connection to his brother?

"And are you sure _you_, of all people, have the right to talk about 'attachment'?" He added derisively. First Yuuki, and now his own little brother…

Kaname pursed his lips. "I admit, Yuuki has been my anchor—"

"Your 'anchor', right." Ichiru smiled, his voice empty. "You were _in love with her_. Don't try to put tinted glass over everything, it doesn't make it any less wrong or better."

"Wrong?"

"You're a vampire, she's human. You've already got problems with just those facts. And not only are you a vampire, you're a fucking pureblood. Even with all the power in the world, you're not going to be able to protect her from everything." He stated coldly. "In the end, if you got together with her, it won't be by any natural means that'll do her in. It'll be your own kind finishing the job before she ever has the chance to die of old age.

"But it's not Yuuki we're talking about, is it, vampire?" He clenched his hand, wishing he had his knives with him. "You haven't been looking at her in that way for years now—"

"Ichiru-kun—"

"No, you found something more interesting, didn't you? Your attention _swayed_, and pretty spectacularly at that too, didn't it? You stopped seeing her and started—"

"Stop. That's enough."

"What? Can't let me go on?" He laughed. "You're pathetic. You go this far, in wanting to see him, but you can't even admit it?

"_You have no right to even think about him_."

"Ichiru-kun—"

"No," Ichiru suddenly whispered, his eyes narrowing. "I don't care for your excuses. I don't want to hear any. I know how you look at him, and that's all I need to know to try to keep you away from him. You don't deserve him, you never will and I'll make sure he sees that too." Zipping up the bag, he moved to walk past the pureblood, when a pale hand shot out to grab his arm.

"Why?" Kaname strained out, his voice barely audible. "Why will you not let me talk? What is it that makes you think I haven't the right to even think of him? Why is it I'm not allowed to even feel for him? I can't control what my heart sees, I can't control who it longs for, I—"

"Because you'll _hurt him, damn it!_" Ichiru burst out, ripping his arm away, turning to face him. "You can say you feel whatever you want for him, but what are you going to be able to do with that? You want to be with him? Don't fuck with me; no one in your little circle of vampire dogs are going to let that happen, and frankly, I don't see you having the strength to put them, and _keep_ them in place. You're going to break him. I'm not letting you anywhere _near_ my brother.

"Zero, Zero is the only thing I have that I know I'll ever treasure. I love him more than anyone else, and I know he feels the same. We've only had each other since the moment we were born, and I promised him it'd always be that way. I'm not letting someone like you take him from me; take me from him."

Before the pureblood could utter another word, Ichiru leapt down and out the door, his bag clenched tightly in his hands.

* * *

"Why…?" Zero leaned against the windowsill of Seri's room, letting the cool nightly breeze caress his face and hair.

He'd thought back to all the times he remembered of Kuran Kaname, and could start to see why Ichiru was so concerned. Zero himself had never considered such possibilities, or regarded the pureblood as anything more than Yuuki's childish love interest, and never thought to even notice him in that way.

But those smiles, those words, those eyes… He never gave them to anyone else, did he? It'd all been directed at Zero.

When did it start? When was it that those eyes started to look towards him, instead of Yuuki? When was it that those smiles turned into something more than an expression he made out of mere politeness? When was it that the words he uttered started to linger with more affection, more warmth?

When was it that he started to feel more for him than he should?

"Kuran Kaname…you really are an idiot." He called out softly, his voice getting lost outside in the heavy solemn air.

"Zero?" Seri asked. "Did you say something?" The high school junior was leaning back in his seat, away from his desk, to look curiously over at his underclassman. "If you need anything, you can just go ahead and use whatever you like."

"Thank you Seri, I'm fine."

Seri blinked then shook his head as he turned back to his work. _Damn, that was some smile, Kiryuu…_

It was no small wonder why Ichiru was so protective. If Zero went about smiling like _that_ to any old godforsaken bozo, there was no telling what kind of trouble he'd be in. Seri could only guess what Zero could have been thinking about to pull out an expression like that one.

* * *

"Yuuki," Sayori blinked. "What are you…?" She cut herself off immediately after seeing the reflecting shine off the tear tracks on her best friend's cheeks, a drop falling onto the crimson carpet under her feet.

Ah, so it was time… "Come in," she smiled gently, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her inside. "Tell the all reliable Yori-chan everything she needs to know, and we'll see what we can do, hm?"

Yuuki hiccupped and rubbed her cheeks, flushed and wet from her tears. "Y-Yori-chan… I, I don't e-even know wha-why I'm crying…"

"Remember, I'm all reliable; I can help you figure that out too. But first," she led her to the bathroom, wetting one of the hand towels and dabbing it against her face. "Let's get you warm and calm. How about some hot chocolate? Tea, maybe? I know you like honey-lemon…"

* * *

**Our Beginnings**

-

The chairman looked back and forth from one teen to the other, wanting to say something, yet not knowing what. This wasn't what he expected to wake up to see this morning. All three of his adoptive children were quiet, contemplative, and thoughtful, though in different ways. Zero actually seemed the most composed, his expression nearly serene as he ate. Ichiru only _seemed_ calm, his dark eyes were a massive storm of angry emotions, swirling about in a way the chairman was afraid would blow out and explode any moment. Yuuki...she was the most worrying. Her skin was pale and he doubted she'd slept properly the night before.

Breakfast had always held a lot of meaning for them, which was why they were all here, and hardly missed eating the morning meal together. He couldn't guess what had happened, but something had changed within all three of his children, and he could only wait and see how those changes would begin to take place.

"Zero, the waffles are excellent." He smiled. The soft lilac eyes that looked his way still seemed a bit far away, but Zero sent him a nod of acknowledgement before going back to his breakfast.

"I'm done, let's go Zero," Ichiru murmured, bringing his plate to the sink, turning the faucet on to drown the dishes in water.

"Mm," Zero hummed, "Yuuki?" He touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I'm done too. Thanks Zero," she smiled faintly as he took her plate for her, stacking it on top of his own.

The chairman watched quietly as Ichiru helped Zero wash the dishes while Yuuki wandered off and out of the room. He wondered what the rest of the day had in store for them. He supposed it was a small fortune it was the weekend, and whatever was keeping their minds occupied wouldn't interfere with their schoolwork.

"I saw Kaname-kun here when I came back this morning. Did he need something?" The reactions to his question were instantaneous. Ichiru visibly stiffened while Zero nearly dropped the plate he was holding before he turned to face him.

"He was? I didn't know..."

"Ah, well, it was fairly early," as in three o'clock in the morning early, he thought sheepishly, "I'm not surprised you missed him." Kaname had also looked fairly unsettled, now that he remembered. Had the pureblood been part of the changes in his children?

Zero nodded, sending a look to his brother before returning to washing the dishes. "I think he was just here to see Yuuki again. It's been a while since he last came."

"Really?" The chairman blinked. "He was the only one here when I came back. Yuuki was with Sayori nearly the entire night."

This time, both Ichiru and Zero turned back, "What?" The chairman would have found it amusing if the reason for it wasn't so serious. Zero wiped his hands on a nearby towel, handing it to his brother. "She did? Did she say why?" Again, he sent his older twin a sharp look, to which Ichiru only responded with a raised brow and a light shrug.

"I'm afraid she didn't, only that she felt in the mood for a sleepover."

"It doesn't look like it was a very good one," Zero murmured softly. He'd noticed Yuuki didn't exactly look like the picture of health, and if she'd stayed over at a friend's... But it was Sayori Yuuki had been with, and no one fought with that girl. She could calm a raging ogre with just her words. But that would mean...had Yuuki been upset the entire night? Why?

"I'm inclined to agree, but I trust she will come to one of us if she needs help," the chairman smiled.

The boys nodded before pausing, looking as though they wanted to say something, but pursing their lips and walking out of the room.

"It looks like things are changing again," he cut another piece of his waffles, "just like three years ago..." When Kaname had entered the picture.

* * *

"Ichiru, you knew he was here last night, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing I shouldn't have."

"There're very few of those, Ichiru," the dry tone in his brother's voice had his lips lifting involuntarily.

"I won't deny that, Zero, but-"

"Just tell me what you said to him."

Ichiru paused. "Well..."

Zero groaned. "_Ichiru_. It was that bad?" What had his brother said?

"I said I didn't say anything that I shouldn't have, didn't I?" His older brother crossed his arms.

Zero narrowed his eyes. He wasn't letting his brother get away with this by getting defensive. "Then you can tell me what you said."

Ichiru huffed, but averted his eyes as he summarized the confrontation he'd had with the pureblood last night all in one breath. When he looked back towards his brother, he immediately wished he hadn't, as he'd never seen Zero look so heartbroken. The clear lilac he loved so much to gaze at were darkened, clouded by something he didn't want to know.

Zero... He'd done the one thing he promised himself he'd never wanted to do. His brother's clear, untarnished eyes were now...

Could he have been wrong? He'd thought he'd been doing the right thing, eliminating any and all threats to his brother, which, until this moment, he was sure had included the pureblood.

But would Zero's eyes reflect something...something so darkly fragile if he'd been doing the right thing? His younger brother looked anything but happy.

"Zero...?"

"Ichiru... How could you say something like that to him?"

"Zero, I only wanted..."

"I know what you wanted," Zero said softly, "I do, and that's why I need _you_ to understand this time." He gently wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head against his shoulder, "I know you've only felt for me and yourself, but I'm asking you, just this once, to feel for someone other than us."

Weaving a thread of his hunter magic into his words, he spoke softly, his rhythm slow and steady. He needed his brother to listen and actually believe what he was about to say. "Imagine...imagine if our parents hadn't died, and I decided to go. I started to live another life, away from you, without you, with another family. You would look for me; I know you would have. But when you finally find me, I don't remember you at all, and my new family feels threatened by you, that you'll take me away..." He paused, waiting for the image to settle in,

"You'll tell them I was your brother, that I was yours, long before I was theirs. But they'll say you gave me away, and it was their right to keep me. That you'll only bring danger to me if I went with you. That I didn't belong with you anymore,

"_That you didn't have a right to love me anymore."_

"Zero, stop it," Ichiru whispered. His brother was bringing back his worst nightmares. Nightmares that could've possibly been his current reality. He'd wake up on some days in a cold sweat because of them and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without having a glimpse of his brother's face. "Don't...don't say things like that. It didn't happen. It didn't happen!" It didn't, it didn't, it didn't! "I killed them! I killed them, they never took you, and they never will!" The air around them tightened, and Zero smelled the familiar scent of his brother's hunter magic as it began to pour out of him in his distress. Mouthing a few silent words, he activated a seal on the door, as to not let any of it out, and to keep out any distractions.

"Imagine that it did." He continued, his magic still in his voice. "How would you feel then? If they told you to forget about me, to stop thinking about me. I don't remember you anyhow. It wasn't like I was your brother anymore."

Ichiru shook his head, his voice becoming more frantic, his words coming out loud, strong, and a touch hysterical. He felt as though those realistic dreams were taking life in the form of his brother's voice, his words. "Zero, please stop, I don't want to think about any of that! Why would you _say_ such things? I killed them because I _didn't_ want that to happen!" He never wanted to hear words that implied his brother didn't love him, especially not from Zero himself. Not ever.

"But that's exactly what you said to him, Ichiru," Zero whispered, soothing out the magic now that he had his brother's full attention. "This was exactly how he was feeling last night, when you said those things to him."

"No, no, that was different."

"No, it wasn't, and you know that." Zero smiled sadly against his shoulder. "That was why you didn't want to hear him talk, didn't you? If you did, you thought you might have empathized with him, understood what he was going through.

"But if you did that, it'd mean having to make room for someone else, between us. You never had a reason to think for anyone but ourselves, but that might change if he made you understand; if he gave you reasons to trust him. And you knew he could, if you gave him the chance. So you took that away and spewed out whatever came to your mind."

"...You make me sound so random," Ichiru muttered out. "I only said what I had to." But his voice didn't have the confidence he wished it to have, so small and uncertain. That vampire was another person that could bring those nightmares to life, another person capable of taking his brother from him. He was...he was right, wasn't he?

"Mm, now you're just being stubbornly obnoxious." Zero patted his back, rubbing it lightly. "You were scared. Even after coming to live with the chairman and Yuuki, nothing changed between us, but Kaname was different. He could change a lot of things just by being there, and you knew that way before I did, and tried to stop it." He remembered that first morning, when Ichiru came into the kitchen, asking him what Kaname had said to him, questioning what'd transpired between them when they'd been alone. His brother had known...

"But Ichiru, three years is a long time." He smiled amusedly. "It's gotten a bit extreme, hasn't it? Using different exits whenever he comes..." He'd never thought much of it, but it did seem a bit ridiculous. He hoped Kaname didn't see them for the children they were.

"Zero..."

"We can let someone in, it won't change what we have, Ichiru. You're always going to be my brother. A vampire can't change that." He doubted Kaname would want to anyhow, anyone could see Ichiru was important to him.

"But what if he does? What if he tries to take you from me?" Anyone would want Zero for themselves. Ichiru did, and he was certain that pureblood would be no different. What if he convinced his brother of not needing him anymore?

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Zero quietly laughed. "What kind of vampire would want to mess you, Ichiru?" His brother had made a pureblood feel all but two inches tall with just his words. He prayed the damage done to the poor vampire hadn't been permanent. It'd completely ruin his plans...

"Zero..." Ichiru whined, "You're not taking this seriously."

Zero shook with laughter. "I'm just remembering everything you might have done to him while I wasn't looking, and it's pathetically funny. You're so stubborn."

Ichiru raised a brow. "And you're not? Who's the one that tried to keep the-nn!" He was effectively cut off by his brother's hand on his mouth.

Zero glared, "You said you wouldn't mention that anymore."

"And I didn't," Ichiru smirked, pushing his brother's hand away. Zero shook his head. It seemed his exasperating brother was back.

"You're not going to torture Kaname anymore, are you?" He asked firmly, wanting a clear answer.

"Oh, so he's suddenly 'Kaname' now?" Ichiru muttered. Seeing the look his brother was sending him, he quickly rushed out, "Alright, alright, I won't, happy?"

Zero smiled, his eyes soft. "No, _not yet_."

* * *

"No! No, I'm not doing it!" Ichiru rapidly shook his head. "You can't make me, Zero, not this!"

"Zero?" Kaname questioned, completely lost as to what in the world was going on.

The twins had come to the Moon dorms, entering proudly uninvited and demanding that they see him immediately or the consequences would be dire. Against his better judgment, Kaname invited them inside and into his rooms, in which Zero proceeded to put up a silencing charm to discuss something with his brother before taking it down. Kaname hadn't a clue as to what Zero had said, but it seemed his brother was violently against it.

The two coming to see him had been startling. Kaname had felt himself fly all over the place, emotionally, when he'd sensed them inside. Considering the events between he and Ichiru last night, he could only imagine the worst. Maybe Ichiru had gone and told Zero of his feelings and now neither of them wanted anything to do with him? Or perhaps Ichiru was here to finish the job physically this time, and Zero was there to watch and curse him as he died? Any number of negative senarios were possible at this point.

But while Ichiru looked predictably annoyed and irritated at having to see him, Zero looked calm, more determined than angry or disgusted. It seemed he was quite set on making his older brother do what they supposedly came here to do, and wasn't allowing him to slide this time.

"Ichiru, what you did went so far over the invisible red line, by the time you stopped, you couldn't see the damn red line anymore. I deserve this. Do it."

"Zero, I love you, I love you _so much_," Ichiru whispered, "but not this, _please_, not this!"

Zero shook his head. "We're not leaving until you do it." He turned to Kaname. "You're not letting us leave until he does it."

Ichiru backed away, as though the physical distance would offer more protection. "I can't, Zero. I can't do it. I'll probably break if I do. I'll never be the same..."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Then should I do it? Since you're such a wuss, I'll pretend to be you for, I don't know, five minutes, maybe, and—"

"No! No to that too!" Ichiru seemed even more upset than before, completely losing composure. Kaname looked between them in fascination. Zero...was amazing. Not that he'd never thought that before, Zero was wonderful, but - right, back to the matter at hand...

"If I may ask, what is it that Ichiru-kun has to do exactly?" And how did it involve him?

"Nothing! Cause I'm not doing it!" Ichiru sent him a murderous glare, nothing Kaname wasn't used to, of course. He merely turned to Zero, taking the time to briefly admire his features, before raising a curious brow.

Zero's expression was unreadable. "It's nothing that'll hurt you. You'll see, if Ichiru gets around to actually _doing it_." When Ichiru stiffly shook his head, Zero nodded. "Alright. Since you're so against it," he swiftly moved forward, coming to stand right in front of Kaname, and placed his hands on the pureblood's shoulders, rising on the tips of his feet...

Until Ichiru practically bowled him over, taking his place, and smacking his lips against the vampire's pale cheek, venomously hissing out a, "Sorry for being an asshole last night, it was over the line, and I'll never say it again!" He stepped back and pointed a finger, "Got it?"

Kaname couldn't offer any other response than the vertical nod of his head, his hand rising to touch his cheek. That kiss had actually hurt. It'd felt as though Ichiru had rammed his face against his own. If he wasn't a vampire, that might've bruised.

"Come on, Zero, I did it, let's go!"

"I know Ichiru, you did well," he patted his brother on the head, ushering him out of the room. "Wait outside for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door in his face, locking it. Turning back to the pureblood, Zero approached him again, this time a more genuine smile gracing his lips, "Thank you for putting up with him, I know he's...difficult."

Kaname smiled wryly, rubbing his cheek. "You're welcome. You wanted him to kiss me?" Zero had never suggested something so puzzling. Kaname didn't understand what that was supposed to have accomplished. Ichiru seemed to dislike him even more now, after having done it.

"I wanted him to 'kiss and make up'. Literally. It's only fair he did it in a way he didn't like. It wouldn't be a proper punishment if he liked it." Zero said quietly. "I'm really sorry for what he said last night. I don't want to sound like I'm excusing his actions, but he had his own reasons, and it could be hard to believe, but he doesn't hate you." Just what Kaname was capable of - slipping in between their world which had only consisted of two, and transforming it into something else entirely. Well, that and having to share him, Zero supposed.

"It's fine, Zero. I know he was just trying to protect you," Kaname responded softly.

"Don't lie to me. What he said couldn't have been fine." Zero crossed his arms. He could agree with Ichiru on Kaname's habit of waving aside his own hurt and pain as though it didn't matter as irritating, and something the vampire needed to fix. It was as if the pureblood had gone through so much he'd come to expect emotional pain at every corner and was merely resigned.

"Perhaps not, but I did understand he was...afraid of letting you go."

Zero nodded. "And you? What are you going to do?" Zero continued, stepping closer. Was the pureblood going to listen to his brother's words from last night and back down, or...

Kaname's expression faltered. Was Zero referring to...?

"Kaname?" Zero asked softly.

Garnet eyes widened. That had been the first time he'd ever heard Zero say his name out loud. The very first time, and it showed, as he felt his face warming. Goodness, get a hold of yourself, he mentally reprimanded. It was only a name! But it sounded wonderful, coming from Zero, with his clear eyes focused solely on him...

Zero raised a brow and raised his hand to wave it in front of the vampire's face. Geez, it was no wonder Ichiru was so worried. If the pureblood spaced out like this every time they were together, there was no telling what could happen to him if someone caught him off-guard.

"Airhead," Zero muttered, smiling. Using the taller vampire's arm to support his weight, Zero pressed his lips against Kaname's other cheek, just as Ichiru managed to get through the locked door...

"Zero, what are you _doing?!_"

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! :D Here's another chapter (or rather, two chapters in one? I was going to end it after the scene with Yuuki and Sayori, but that seemed a bit cruel...) hope you guys aren't getting annoyed, ha ha... I just wanted to give a big thank you to all the reviewers, and am hoping (really, really hoping) this was a suitable enough 'thank you'. You guys are all awesome and don't deserve anything less than the best!

As they were all a tad older, I just wanted to show what school was like for them, eh :D And as you all saw, if you're reading this part now, i couldn't stop myself from turning it into a KanameZero *curses at lack of restraint on her inner fangirl* The ending was rushy wasn't it? I apologize, but I couldn't stick with the angry mopey-ness anymore, forgive me? :D

**And to Sologirl102:** I will _definitely_ be thinking about your Valentine's Day suggestion (it's one of the bigger bunnies I'm trying to keep at bay for now), or with something KZ related when they're seventeen :D Don't know if I'll get around to writing it, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed XD


	4. Zero

A/N: Wow, but did that last chapter leave a lot of questions! What happened with Yuuki? Why was Zero happy about Kaname? And why was he so easily accepting of his feelings? Someone mentioned they wanted to see what Zero's 'plans' were, and I couldn't agree more XD Not to mention, I've done plenty on Ichiru's thoughts, but Zero, even as the center of most things, hasn't really been focused on *scratches head* Hope this chapter won't confuse people... Zero is still very much like the eleven year old from the first chapter, he's not plotting anything devious.

**-**

**Zero**

**-  
**

The first memory Zero ever had of anything was pure warmth, all encompassing, secure, and protective – his older brother's hands. They hadn't, weren't, and wouldn't ever be any larger than his own, but no one's hands could be filled with more love. Zero couldn't remember a single instance in which he'd felt any hostility from his brother. As he grew older, he became more and more aware Ichiru had always protected him, from nearly everything.

Ichiru's hands had been his cradle, warm, safe, and comfortable. Whatever harsh realities came their way, he'd been kept well behind their defenses, Ichiru having born much of the brunt of the damage. Ichiru's love had literally been his protection.

He wasn't new to people labeling his brother as 'overprotective', someone with a major 'brother complex'. His acquaintances joked about it and others whispered it behind he and his brother's backs.

'_Don't you ever get tired of him sticking to you like that?'_

Zero remembered someone asking him the exact question, and only because he'd gotten into trouble for how he'd reacted to it. Namely, he'd gotten suspended for a week from school for 'bullying' another student. The boy had gone home with numerous bruises and a broken nose. Zero would have gladly gone on to do more had he not been stopped.

That question, having been said the way it had, had been like a switch. The teachers had been astonished and the other students afraid. Zero, the silent one, had snapped, they all whispered.

No, he hadn't. He'd merely expressed his (extreme) dislike of someone else belittling his brother's love for him.

Ichiru was the only person to give him unconditional care and attention. It didn't matter the situation; if Zero needed him, Ichiru was there. Even when their parents had still been alive, all he'd longed for was Ichiru's presence. He couldn't deny the desire he'd held in wanting to gain their professional approval of him as a proper hunter, but that paled in comparison to being someone deserving of Ichiru's love.

Maybe others would find that appalling, who knew, but for Zero, if given the choice between his parents and Ichiru, it wouldn't have been a choice at all. What pained him most about his parents passing, aside from his naturally missing them, was having forced Ichiru into going so far because of his own incompetence. If Zero had pushed himself harder to become the ideal hunter his parents wished him to be, his mother wouldn't have considered sending him off, and thus, inciting Ichiru's anger.

Death brought change, and while Zero took comfort in feeling his love for Ichiru grow impossibly wider after their parents' deaths, he also worried for the hardened depths that seemed to have grown deeper inside his brother. Ichiru's love for him had never wavered, but Zero could see it was affecting him in other ways.

For Ichiru, it really was as though no one but them existed. He could see none besides Zero and himself.

And as much as he loved his brother's attentions, Zero knew the way Ichiru viewed and ordered his priorities was only going to bring them pain should it continue, and the last thing he wanted was to be separated from his brother.

The cradle Ichiru kept him in, the love he surrounded him with, was starting to hold Ichiru back from growing. His hands were starting to show wear and tear, trying to protect him from everything. It was Zero's turn to hold his brother and tell him things were going to be okay.

And just as he needed a catalyst to bring Ichiru out of his hardened preconceptions, Kuran Kaname had appeared, as though an answer to his thoughts. It hadn't been until recent days that Zero had noticed at all, the potential Kaname had in helping Ichiru advance.

The chairman had once said people matured as they met and interacted with many different people, affecting and getting affected in turn, adding to new experiences. Zero hadn't really thought too much into his words until he started to see how the presence of a single pureblood was affecting the emotions of the person most important to him.

Ichiru hardly paid his attention on anyone else unless it involved either Zero or himself, and it showed in the way he'd cleverly developed a comfortable routine that included the chairman and Yuuki, as to not make their time with the Cross family any more difficult than it had to be. Having to be at odds with their appointed guardian and his daughter would have caused them unnecessary emotional strain that was completely impractical.

The chairman and Yuuki were people they needed to get along with if they wanted to keep their stay pleasant for everyone.

That was not to say he or his brother didn't feel anything for them. Anyone would come to grow on another if after living with them for three years and getting to know them day-by-day.

Ichiru would have loved to deny it, but Zero didn't doubt he'd come to feel _some_ sort of affection for the girl, and was just extremely reluctant in showing it, determined to keep up with his never ending teasing remarks. But Zero was also sure Ichiru didn't feel enough for her to let her affect him, not in the same way Kaname did.

…Which brought his thoughts back to how he wanted Ichiru to learn how to regard other people as actual 'people', and not simply categorize them in terms of 'threat', 'non-threat', and 'usable'.

He wanted to show Ichiru having other emotional connections didn't mean lessening the strength of their own in exchange, rather, it could even help them learn more about each other, if Zero were to be so hopeful. He'd like to think he knew everything there was to Ichiru, but there was always something new to see and appreciate about the people you loved, wasn't there?

Kaname was his one possible answer to what Zero knew were his own selfish desires, an answer that'd been right near him, so close, that when he realized it, it brought a rather relieved, incredible, but happy smile he couldn't quite keep in. He wanted Ichiru to lose the emotional rigidity he'd developed against others, and he needed someone that knew how to pull out something more than the defensive sarcasm Ichiru used to ward people off.

Of course, he'd rather it be someone Ichiru had positive feelings for, but in some ways, negative ones weren't all that different. As someone capable of disrupting their balance and throwing Ichiru off, Kuran Kaname was perfect for what Zero wanted.

The pureblood would be their first of many doors to the outside world.

* * *

"Ichiru?" Zero blinked. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I can say the same for you, Zero." Ichiru smiled, leaning against the windowsill, their shoulders touching. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Zero took a moment to admire the way the soft wind ruffled his twin's darker locks, fluttering about his eyes, a few strands glowing under the light of the moon, before smiling back and shrugging. "Just thinking."

Ichiru's lips lifted in a smirk. "Just thinking? It's never just thinking for you, Zero. Are you planning something?"

Zero's smile widened and softened as he leaned in, resting his forehead against his brother's as he softly replied, "and what if I am?"

Ichiru huffed a laugh, the warmth of his breath gentle against Zero's face. "The world should be pissing its pants in fear."

Zero leaned back and lowered his head to rest his cheek against his brother's shoulder as he laughed quietly. "It's nothing so bad," he whispered. He wanted to believe he and his brother would come out of everything for the better. He couldn't have Ichiru continuing to face the world with only Zero at his back. It didn't have to be them against everyone else.

"Zero, really, why can't you sleep?" Ichiru asked quietly.

Zero paused before shaking his head. "I'm fine. Just thinking, remember?" He leaned his head up to press his lips against his brother's cheek. "If you don't get enough rest, Yuuki really will win tomorrow morning. I think she wanted…strawberry waffles?"

Ichiru let out a tired groan. "Must you bring her up now? And damn her for picking everything I don't like." Sore loser.

"Ichiru…about Yuuki…"

"Mm?"

"Did something happen between her and Sayori that night? Or was it something else? I don't think they had a fight, they both seem friendly enough during school."

Ichiru lifted the shoulder Zero's head wasn't resting on. "If I knew, I'd tell you. But I never got Yuuki, much less Sayori. Anything could have happened."

"But you know she's been avoiding us." Or rather, she'd been more quiet and thoughtful? She never talked to them as much as she used to, a more serious, solemn expression lingering in her eyes.

"She could finally be growing out of that ten-year-old mentality," Ichiru snickered.

"Yes, but I doubt that's it," Zero said dryly. "She's been off since the night Kaname was here, wasn't she?"

Ichiru blinked. She had, hadn't she? He'd never thought of it before (he could care less), but… "Zero, remember when I told you about that vampire and I going at it that night?" He started out, his voice low and steady, "We could have been kind of…kind of _loud_ about it…"

Zero frowned. "Are you saying she could have heard the two of you?"

Ichiru shrugged again. "Don't know, but it'd make sense if she did, wouldn't it?" He'd certainly mentioned her a few times while he was screaming out god knows what. "I practically told the world that vampire loved her. She could be in one of those touchy phases girls all go through when it involves guys."

"Mm, but if it looks like she's not doing well, we'll make her talk."

"Trying to take on her problems again? You're too nice, Zero." Ichiru shook his head. The girl was thirteen. She could take care of herself…somewhat.

Zero smiled ruefully. He wasn't nice at all, very selfish, in fact. Especially when it came to things regarding Ichiru. "You think we should invite Kaname over tomorrow night?" It'd be a Friday. They could all indulge in a late dinner and watch a movie or something.

Ichiru twitched at the mention of the pureblood. "What? Why?" He hissed. "We don't need him here. Besides, don't you think he'll just make things worse? Shoving the possible reason for Yuuki going weirdo right in her face might not end happy, Zero."

"But maybe she'll be able to talk with him and end up solving her problems." Zero countered.

Ichiru lowered his brows and let out a growl. Zero always took the time to worry about needless people and their needless things… "Fine," he muttered out. "But only," he emphasized, "only, if he sits at the farthest seat and doesn't touch you. At all."

Zero snorted. "You can clarify that to him when we get there." He doubted Kaname would refuse the offer, even with Ichiru's routinely threats.

Sighing heavily, Ichiru turned and nuzzled his cheek against Zero's moonlit hair, shades lighter than his own. He knew Yuuki wasn't the only reason why Zero wanted the vampire over, but nor was he naïve enough to think it was because Zero had somehow awakened to romantic feelings overnight and wished to spend personal time with the pureblood either.

Zero was soft, and caring, and sweet, and kind, and…well, a million other wonderful things, but falling in love overnight wasn't one of them. He'd made Ichiru apologize and kissed the vampire's cheek even after he hadn't a reason to (at least that was what Ichiru had thought, since he managed the 'kiss and make up' on his own), but there was something behind Zero's willingness to approach Kuran Kaname, and Ichiru hadn't a clue as to why.

Zero could be _so_ mysterious sometimes, he thought to himself impishly.

* * *

"Zero…?" Yuuki asked in a way that was more along the lines of, 'Are you serious?'

Unfortunately for her, he very much was. "Yeah, he's coming over. Tonight. Make sure you don't have anything planned."

"Um, I didn't, but…" Was she ready to face him so soon? She felt like she'd gone crying to Sayori just last night when in actuality, it'd been nearly a week.

"The morning rules won't apply for the dinner tonight. Name what you want," Zero smiled.

Seeing the offer for the obvious bribe that it was, Yuuki smiled wryly. "I will. I get to have more than one dish right?"

"If it doesn't take too much time, yeah," Zero agreed.

She cheered. "Good!"

* * *

"Ugly vampire at six o'clock," Ichiru called, not taking his eyes off the plates he was carrying. If he dropped any of them for any reason he'd have Zero after his ass for who knew how long.

"Ichiru, don't call Kaname-sempai that!" Yuuki called back as she went to answer the door. She made sure nothing was out of place, then berated herself for even caring, and carefully opened the door, a smile in place. "Hi Kaname-sempai, I know it sounds a bit chaotic in there, and it is, but we'll have everything ready in a few moments."

"Yuuki, how are you? I know I came a bit early."

"I'm fine, and—"

"Yuuki!" Ichiru interrupted.

"What?" She called back annoyed.

"Zero wants you to taste the strawberries!" He answered.

"Tell him to wait!"

"What?" Ichiru asked, not catching her response. 'Ell em to – what?' Either she'd suddenly learned gibberish or he misheard her.

"Tell him to—"

"Yuuki," Kaname said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we head inside, and neither of you won't have to yell." His sensitive ears…

"Oh, sorry," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm glad we're all together for dinner," the chairman smiled. He was honestly surprised to find it'd been then the twins who'd invited the pureblood over and not his daughter. But, he reasoned, Yuuki had been rather pensive in recent days, her mind still occupied from whatever it was since that night.

Zero and Ichiru seemed fine, their problems resolved, but Yuuki seemed hesitant and still a bit unsure. She kept glancing at the boys and Kaname while she ate before looking down at her food and repeating the process.

"Kaname, pass the gravy? Thank you."

And the most surprising, apart from the twins inviting Kaname over themselves, was how open they seemed to the pureblood compared to past previous instances in which they just let Yuuki handle him while they busied themselves with their own plans. It wasn't as though they were suddenly the best of friends, but they both seemed more accepting to the vampire's presence, their interaction with him softer.

He couldn't have ever guessed why, but he was glad for it.

"How was school?"

Zero and Ichiru exchanged glances before smiling. "Someone in second year gave his love confession in a banner." Zero started.

"It was huge too, hanging from the roof of our building to the window of the first floor. He must have spent ages on that thing." Ichiru snorted. The banner had simply rolled down the front of their building, revealing the words, 'Rika, I love you!'

The chairman laughed softly. Ah, young love. "And? What was the outcome for this brave second year?"

Many had actually seen it as a joke or a prank, but there was a third year named Rika, and although shocked, she gladly accepted the feelings of her childhood friend.

"She accepted and they lived happily ever after," Ichiru smirked. "Even though the guy got detention for putting up the banner." Every school had a tight prissy teacher that needed to follow the rules to the T or their world fell apart.

"I heard he got out of it though," Zero tilted his head. "The principle of the junior high division is a romantic."

The chairman smiled. He and Kusaka did get along splendidly, their tastes running in similar directions.

"Oh, and the cultural festival is coming up. Can you guess what the perverted morons in my class wanted?" Ichiru sighed pityingly. "A maid café," which wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but they'd added another request, "with me and a few of the other guys as one of the maids."

Zero nearly choked on his water. Once he got his bearings, he shook with laughter, "I hope you at least spared the girls." Ichiru wouldn't have let anyone get away with suggesting such an idea, and it'd most likely been a guy who did.

"They thought it was funny actually. Only a few people got sent to the nurse," Ichiru shrugged. Needless to say, they would think twice before requesting something like that again.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you as a maid, Ichiru," Yuuki spoke up, her head tilted. "I'm serious. You'd make a pretty girl. Violent, homicidal, and a hazard to mankind, but a pretty girl." She nodded to herself.

Zero snorted. "I think she got you down to a T with that description, Ichiru."

"Which I'm extremely proud of, thank you," Ichiru sniffed, exaggeratedly turning his head up arrogantly as he took a sip of his tea. He could make a damn fine kick ass girl if he wanted; he just wasn't inclined.

"Kaname, is the Night class going to be hosting a cultural festival too?" Zero asked curiously. He wondered how a festival with vampires would be like.

The chairman gasped in delight. "Zero, you just gave me the most wonderful way to introduce the Night class to the academy!"

The four teens at the table all exchanged looks, Zero looking apologetic as he winced. "Sorry," he playfully mouthed.

"Let's hope he only gets the high school division involved," Ichiru muttered.

"I wasn't so sure as to anything regarding the festival, but it seems we are going to be included regardless," Kaname smiled. Takuma would certainly enjoy it, as would Aidou.

Zero sent him a sympathetic glance. "Just one piece of advice: Beware the girls." He paused. "No wait, never mind. Beware the boys too."

Yuuki laughed softly. "Something from personal experience, Zero?"

"Sadly, yes." She only laughed harder, "Not surprised."

* * *

When Zero got up to leave the table, naturally, Ichiru followed after him, as did the chairman, carrying their empty plates. On the way, the chairman offered to take the twin's share and wash it along with his own, to which Zero and Ichiru accepted, handing their plates over.

Yuuki, still at the table, stubbornly picked at her food while Kaname watched her, concerned. He hadn't been indifferent to her slight change since the night he and Ichiru fought. She always seemed to push herself to be cheerful in front of him, but since that night, her greetings turned softer and more unsure, further giving the implication that yes, she'd most likely heard he and Ichiru's one-sided argument.

He hadn't been able to get a chance to have a private conversation with her, and when the twins had invited him over for dinner, he'd hoped this would be an opportune time and place for what he wanted to confirm.

When he was sure it was only he and her in the room, the others out of earshot, he gently placed his fork down and lightly cleared his throat. "Yuuki, about—"

"Kaname-sempai," Yuuki started, finally looking up. She could tell what he wanted to talk about. The change in her behavior only pointed to the obvious. It was only expected for him to have picked up on it. The chairman had and so did Zero and Ichiru.

"I…cried my eyes out that night. Even with Yori-chan there, they wouldn't stop for a long time, and I didn't know why. I didn't want to know why, I guess."

"Yuuki…" So she'd… And she'd cried… "I hadn't ever wanted you to know in such a way." He hadn't ever wanted to hurt her.

"I know," she laughed lightly. "Ichiru can be so loud." Really loud… "I thought my heart stopped. I thought I was dreaming. I knew you liked them, but…" I didn't think your feelings for one of them went so far…

"And I was just surprised." She'd wanted to be the most important person to him. She could admit that. Sayori had helped her see that and a lot more that night. Kaname took up a major part of her, and she wanted for him to feel the same. He was her admiration, the first person she'd ever met that'd started her life. He only gave her reassurance and happiness; she'd nothing to worry for when he was there. Just by being near him, she could feel her insecurities fading, receding, with soft, warm comfort to replace them.

But she couldn't say that night had caught her completely off guard. It was more that the things she'd overheard only confirmed what she'd been suspecting, what she hadn't wanted to be true. She thought herself terrible for thinking that way, but really, who wouldn't? She wasn't so saintly good she could let someone she'd loved approach someone else without any feelings of jealousy or envy. It only proved how much she loved him, in her opinion.

She might come to let her feelings go, but until such a time, she felt she was at least free to feel for him however she wanted. Having talked everything over with Sayori had helped her more than she could imagine. She hadn't known how dishonest she'd been with herself until then.

"_You gift everyone else with your kind honesty, Yuuki, it's about time you used it for yourself."_

Sayori's voice had been gentle but firm, soft and direct. She talked with such a tranquil air Yuuki could feel her own emotional turmoil slowly letting loose, coming to relax from the tight stormy ball it'd wound itself into.

"I can't say I'm fine with it yet, but I can see why, so…" If she herself had met someone like Zero in different circumstances, she might have come to feel something more than friendship and familial love for him too. She had major reservations for Ichiru, but Zero, she could see. At least Kaname had enough sense and taste to pick the better twin, she thought to herself amusedly.

"Yuuki…" Kaname hadn't expected for things to go this way. He hadn't expected Yuuki to be so emotionally mature. She'd been nothing but honest with him, her gaze straight and unyielding. The shy, flustered little girl he knew was nowhere to be seen. The young teenager before him now held herself with a confidence that could only come from someone who'd reached a certain amount of emotional clarity.

She may still be light and cheerful, prone to childish verbal banter with Ichiru, but she knew whom she was, as an individual, coming to understand her deeper thoughts and emotions, learning to accept them and face them properly.

She'd grown…and so much, in the time he hadn't seen her. Kaname had always thought she'd be much like her mother, but he could now see she had the potential to go farther than either of her parents.

"I'm humbled by your words, Yuuki. And thank you," he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Kaname was still at the table when Zero and Ichiru came in to grab a snack from the kitchen. The table was cleared, and Yuuki had returned to her room, but Kaname couldn't bring himself to leave the table, her words, or rather, the acceptance he could see in her eyes, still in lingering in his mind.

"Still here?" Ichiru frowned, following his brother from the kitchen, a small cup of pudding in one hand, and a spoon in the other. When Zero sat down, across from the vampire, he hesitated, but roughly sat down next to him.

"Zero, I wanted to eat this in my room with you," he murmured, tapping the rim of the cup with his spoon.

"We can still eat together down here," Zero shrugged. Turning back to Kaname, he narrowed his eyes. "Did…did you say something to Yuuki?" He wasn't being accusatory. Yuuki hadn't seemed hurt or angry when she came up, merely…refreshed. She'd sent him the first genuine smile he'd seen in days, practically a week.

"Ichiru told me she might know about…the night that you and Ichiru had a one-sided shouting match."

Kaname smiled softly. "…She did."

Feeling he wouldn't be getting more out of him than those words, Zero nodded. The matter had been between Yuuki and Kaname. It wasn't his business what they'd discussed. "I'm glad she's fine," he said softly.

"I am as well."

"You're ruining my pudding moment," Ichiru complained. Did they have to talk about something so depressing when he was eating his beloved pudding?

Zero smiled wryly, but leaned toward his brother, "May I have some?" He playfully parted his lips.

Laughing quietly, Ichiru scooped a bit of the pudding onto his spoon and slipped it into Zero's mouth, watching as his brother's lips went around the silver metal and slid down, ridding it of the pudding. "How is it?"

Zero tilted his head. "Not bad for your first time. Do you feel like adding a bit of caramel next time?"

"Only if you're making the caramel."

"You know how to make caramel?" Kaname asked, perking up. He couldn't stop himself from asking. Caramel had been one of the few foods he'd been particularly attached to since he was a child.

"You like caramel?" Zero smiled, intrigued. He hadn't thought the pureblood was into sweets. He'd served a number of desserts, but Kaname didn't seem to give a particular liking to any of them especially.

"Crap. You like caramel?" Ichiru groused.

Seeing Kaname's curiosity with his brother's reaction, Zero laughed as he explained, "Ichiru really likes caramel. It's why I learned how to make it. This is the first thing I've seen the two of you agree on."

"Do you have to look so happy about it, Zero? He just ruined my favorite candy," Ichiru sighed dramatically.

"Have I really?" Kaname asked softly. Ichiru paused at the look in the vampire's eyes and stubbornly narrowed his eyes, his lips pursing. Zero shook his head and kissed his brother's cheek. "You promised to be nice, remember?"

"I'd rather he not force himself," Kaname smiled wryly. Zero laughed quietly. "It's not that, Kaname. He's always been a jerk because he couldn't be anything else. If he's been forcing anything on his part, it was only in forcing himself to try to keep you away."

"Zero!" Ichiru flushed.

Kaname blinked, a small flutter of hope making its way through his heart at Zero's words. "Is that so?" He murmured.

"It _isn't!_" Ichiru vainly protested. It was too late. Zero had already planted the seed. Now that vampire was going to think Ichiru actually _liked_ him or something!

"If you want any caramel, I can always make some for you." Zero smiled, ignoring his disgruntled brother beside him. "Ichiru likes it with just about anything edible."

"Thank you."

Scooping another spoonful of pudding into his mouth, Ichiru narrowed his eyes. Zero had just given Kaname permission to come over to see them whenever he pleased. So tonight really hadn't been just for Yuuki.

His brother had wanted to establish something, and it seemed he had. The vampire now had a common ground with them and was free to see them whenever he wanted. Yuuki too, had some type of closure, and things seemed more stable.

But what was Zero after, really?

* * *

Zero laughed softly at his brother's question. "Still hung up on that? I told you, it's nothing terrible." He just wanted Ichiru to have more freedom. But he was only so comfortable with letting his brother create more emotional ties because he was sure of Ichiru's love for him; that no matter who he became close to, Zero would be the person he'd always come back to.

"You say that, but you won't tell me?" Ichiru frowned petulantly. Zero smiled. Ichiru's frown deepened.

"Mm, well, what can I do to make you stop asking?"

"You can't. I'll forever want to know."

"You'll forget by morning."

"I won't Zero, tell me!"

Zero rolled over and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, his face against his neck. "Just know that it's something for you, for us," he whispered. "I think we might be missing things, and I want to see if we really need them, or if we're fine without them."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yes. See? Nothing terrible."

"Mm," Ichiru nodded, properly mollified. Feeling lips press a chaste kiss to his chin, he smiled. "Night Zero."

"Night Ichiru."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! :D I don't think I've used the word caramel so many times... They really like it, don't they? :D


	5. Cookies Galore

**Cookies Galore**

**-  
**

The month and a half for the preparation of the festival had (much too soon, in the opinions of the students) dwindled down to the final day, and the middle and high school divisions were in a rush in giving last touch ups and rechecking to see they had everything in order.

The cultural festival was open to any and all people, and it gave new incoming students an opportunity to see what the academy was like – a free tour that came with fun and games, so to speak. For some, parents and other family members came to get a chance to see their child working and interacting amongst the school faculty and their peers. Of course, for the actual students of the academy, it was a chance to focus on something else besides schoolwork during school hours.

The field court was littered with food stands, prizewinning games, and others that would display small souvenirs on the counter (some free, some not) the next day when the festival officially started. The interiors of the classrooms were also decorated appropriately according to the theme each class had chosen to focus on.

Zero's had teamed up with the one next door to work on a play, and all the younger of the Kiryuu twins had needed to offer assistance on was the stage sets, so he hadn't been as busy as say, his brother or Yuuki. And as such, both had volunteered him (without his consent, mind you) in preparing some of the food their classes would need in the festival, much to his exasperation.

In order to save time on preparation, he was forced into using store bought pre-made ingredients, such as the cookie dough and the cream or icing; something he never would have done if he were cooking for just Ichiru or the chairman and Yuuki. It just didn't taste the same, in his opinion.

Waking hours earlier than usual, he set about to working those precious hours in the kitchen, setting up trays and the ingredients, rolling up his sleeves and staring down at them with a determined expression. He _would_ get his done.

Having been just about to take the dough out of its packaging, Zero nearly jumped at the sound of the door opening. His brother and Yuuki were still fast asleep, as well as the chairman (for once), and he doubted a thief entered anyone's house through the front door. He turned, raising a curious brow, and spotting a very familiar figure at the entrance to the kitchen, he huffed a light laugh and tilted his head.

"Don't just stand and stare like a creep, take a seat," he gestured to one of the stools at the counter. Retrieving a cup from the cupboard, he filled it with water and placed it in front of his unexpected, but not unwanted, he thought fondly, guest. "I don't have any caramel today," he waved to the cluttered side of the counter. "A little busy this morning."

Sculpted lips lifted in a slight smile. "That's fine. I apologize for coming over so early, the lights were on, and…" He couldn't hold himself back from wanting to see him. He'd just gotten back from a particularly frustrating meeting with the elders of the council, and he'd been forced to leave rather abruptly in fear of giving into the urge and going on a mass-murdering spree. He'd instead ended it with a cool, detached, but firm request (order) to please keep their noses out of the affairs of the academy.

"I don't mind, and I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you." Zero smiled wryly as he kneaded the dough, warming it with his hands and flattening it out on the cookie sheet, which was laid on top of the tray.

Kaname watched silently as Zero's slender hands and fingers, pale and beautiful, worked at softening the dough. He didn't get many chances to see Zero in the kitchen, always arriving when the food he prepared was finished and already served on a warm platter, ready to be eaten.

He loved to watch Zero move. Despite how quiet the younger of the twins seemed to be, he was always moving, physically involving himself in one activity or another. Kaname personally thought Zero looked the most natural in the kitchen though, his movements smooth and graceful, not too hurried, and not too slow, with an elegance Kaname never tired in watching.

Zero spared a glance at the pureblood and saw his cup empty. "If you want more water, you know you're free to drink as much as you want, right?" Even with the number of times Kaname had been here, he always seemed to have a sense of reservation, never quite letting himself go, keeping distance.

"I'm fine for now."

Zero sighed, momentarily stopping his dough kneading. "You always say the same thing – 'I'm fine.' Are you really? If you want tea, there's some in the fridge. Apple juice? Orange juice? Just because I only gave you water doesn't mean that's all you're allowed to have." See? This was what he meant by reservation.

Kaname blinked then laughed softly. "I really am fine, Zero." Zero narrowed his eyes playfully and smirked before leaning forward and grabbing one of Kaname's hands in his own, warmed and sticky with dough, to pull him off of his seat.

"Then you can help me make some cookies. It's better than just sitting your butt on that stool for hours."

"Cookies?" Kaname hadn't cared to really notice what Zero was making, too busy following his form with his eyes.

"Mm, what I'm making isn't hard. I bet even the chairman could make this without messing up if he had supervision." Gently tugging Kaname over, he had the vampire roll up his sleeves and gave him an apron, one of the chairman's, to tie around his slim waist. "Wash your hands, and we can start."

Kaname gazed down at the cookie dough uncertainly, knowing what he had to do, but hesitant in screwing up if he tried. He'd never cooked anything in his life, and whenever he went near food, it was to eat it, and not to make it. What if he did something wrong and Zero got mad at him?

The young teen in question tilted his head as he watched Kaname watch the dough. "It's not going to attack you, or start moving, you know. Just do it the way I was doing before and lay it flat on the tray, maybe half an inch thick." He took the dough and Kaname's hand, plopping onto his palm. He needed to work on the cream cheese.

Dumping them all into a large bowl, he poured in some sugar and added a number of eggs, before mixing them together, whipping it into a smooth cream. Sticking in a finger, he swiped a bit off from the side of the bowl and tasted it, nodding to himself. It wasn't bad. Maybe a bit more sugar.

Turning to see how the vampire was doing, he let out a soft smile. There was something irresistibly sweet in seeing a vampire handling cookie dough, hands sticky, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and wearing a baby pink apron. "You're a lot better than the chairman at least."

Kaname sent him a wry smile. "Was that supposed to be taken as a compliment?" Zero laughed quietly. "Maybe, maybe not. But you did well. Looks like you aren't too bad at this either." Three other trays were successfully dough covered. Kaname worked fast.

Fetching two knives, he brought the bowl of cream over, setting it between them. "There should be enough in there. Just lay it out on the dough," he demonstrated, "it's like buttering toast."

Kaname carefully layered it out, not too thick and not too thin, turning to Zero for approval. Seeing the younger boy's lips lift in a bright smile as he nodded gave Kaname more confidence and warmth as he worked. Getting to actually make something with Zero was decidedly much different than simply watching him. Zero felt so much closer, more approachable.

The younger boy had always seemed untouchable, similar to Yuuki, someone he was only allowed to feel for from afar, but probably even more so than her, as with Yuuki, he knew she'd once been his sister, and even without her memories, they were still connected by blood and her instinctive affection for him. Zero, he hadn't a past with, and no previous connections or bonds. Not to mention, the boy's parents had been hunters.

And of course, there was Ichiru to consider.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed far away for a moment," Zero tilted his head with a bemused smile. "We need to add another layer of dough on top of this one. A cookie sandwich." Yuuki would probably take a liking to them.

"A cookie sandwich…"

Zero looked up at him warily. "You sound as if you've never had them…"

Kaname gazed down at the partially finished cookies and murmured, "I haven't, actually…" Something as 'normal' as cookie sandwiches weren't 'appropriate' for purebloods.

Zero patted his hand, shaking his head. "You poor deprived thing…" He gave the vampire's warm hand a slight squeeze. "How about having a taste once these are done?"

"But these are for the festival, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but no one's going to know if you have a few. No one should turn down cookie sandwiches, Kaname," Zero smiled. "And if you like them, you can take some with you. Share it with whoever isn't stuffy enough for a little snack." He knew how some nobles could be.

Not waiting for an answer, he got to working on the dough; now wishing he could have made everything from scratch, especially if Kaname was to taste them. The pureblood, for the past month and a half, had true to Zero's offer, been stopping by for sweets that included caramel as well as other desserts. Making food for him had become routine and something Zero took just as much joy in and looked forward to as when he was cooking for Ichiru, Yuuki and the chairman.

He supposed he could try the next time the pureblood decided to stop by.

* * *

"They smell delicious." Kaname smiled as he opened the oven, looking in. "Careful," Zero warned, crouching next to the vampire, "it's hot."

Bringing the trays to rest on the counter, Zero set about taking out a knife. Cutting a square piece off of one of the trays already cooled, he called Kaname's name. The vampire turned to him expectedly, his mouth parted in the beginnings of a 'Yes?' which he never got to finish, as a freshly baked cookie sandwich was pushed between his lips.

Kaname blinked, his mouth automatically working to chew the soft sweet in his mouth.

"How is it?" Zero asked, leaning on the balls of his feet.

"Very good." Kaname smiled. Zero smiled back, "Enough to want to take some with you?"

"Yes, though I'm afraid I won't be too inclined to share them."

Zero laughed softly. "Then don't. Who says you have to?"

Kaname's smile turned wistful. No one had ever given him much choice in doing what he wanted. They always had something they 'needed' him to do. Something he was expected to do.

One of the reasons why he so enjoyed coming over to eat was the fact that he was free to come and go when he wanted. It was especially true in the last month and a half. If he was in the mood for something sweet, or if he wanted to see Zero in general, all he had to do was travel the way from his dorm to their home. No one told him when to go or what to do. He was free to spend his time with those he cared about, eating what he liked. He was free to relax and be plain old Kaname for a few hours.

As Kaname grew quiet again, Zero wondered what the pureblood could be thinking about. Every so often, when he was with them, he would get a far away look in his eyes that spoke of an aching lingering pain. Zero always assumed he must he remembering something particularly painful, and was careful to leave him alone. He did get curious at times, but no one liked talking about something that hurt them, and he doubted Kaname was any different.

Leaving the pureblood to his thoughts, Zero moved to cut a few pieces of the cookie sandwich, placing them in a container and snapping the top on. Quietly placing it aside, he cut the rest into bite size pieces and placed them in the small miniature baskets Ichiru and Yuuki had gone out to buy the previous day.

About to cut another line down the cookie sandwich, he started as another knife joined his own. A pale hand, slender and larger than his own, one he was becoming more and more familiar with, wrapped around the handle of the knife. "Kaname, you scared me," he smiled wryly. "Make some noise."

"I apologize," the pureblood murmured. "I wanted to offer assistance."

"Thanks." Seeing the vampire cutting them into perfect squares, Zero let out a fond laugh. He wouldn't be surprised if all four sides were exactly the same in measurement. He'd come to see Kaname was very particular about doing things 'right', something that stemmed from his strong sense of responsibility and pride. Kaname could be unnecessarily strict with himself, his own expectations higher than what anyone else had for him.

It was a trait Zero saw as both exasperating and endearing. It was also a trait he didn't doubt others loved to exploit for their own ends. It was fairly easy for him to imagine.

He'd shared his thoughts with his brother, and as much as Ichiru disliked having to think about the pureblood at all, he'd scoffed and called Kaname an idiot, letting all those 'vampire losers' take advantage of him.

'_What is he, a doormat?_'

Ichiru wasn't new to having expectations put upon him either, with his potential as a hunter. He'd had teachers complimenting him left and right, 'buttering' him up, as he'd called it, but with Ichiru, he'd made sure others around him knew he didn't live by anyone's expectations but his own. He couldn't be persuaded to do anything unless he felt like being persuaded. His attitude, much to his amusement, had pushed the red buttons of many of the teachers.

But the mere fact that Ichiru had only insulted Kaname and hadn't decided to use the pureblood along with the others showed how far he'd come in the last two months, Zero thought wonderingly. Kaname's influence was amazing.

"Now for the icing," Zero announced. Ichiru's would be without, but Yuuki requested some on her share. Scooping some into the cone, Zero squeezed it and swirled some onto the cookie sandwiches. Catching Kaname's curiosity, he made a cone for the pureblood, filled it with icing, and handed it over.

"You can decorate it however you want," he offered, squeezing out a smiley face onto one of them, a frown on another, and other abstract lines on some.

His expression serious with concentration, Kaname placed an uncertain amount of strength in his fingers and watched, dismayed, as too much of the icing was squeezed onto the cookie square. Immediately about to apologize, he paused as Zero merely leaned over and swiped the sides of the square, ridding it of the excess icing that'd leaked over, licking his fingers clean afterward.

"Mm, try another one," he said simply. When the vampire only continued to stand there, Zero looked up. "Uh, it's okay if you didn't like it. I could finish doing the rest."

"Ah, no, that's not why I… You're not angry?" Kaname asked, feeling a bit lost as to why he wasn't getting reprimanded for messing up on one of the cookies. They were going to be used in the festival, weren't they?

Zero frowned. "Why would I be angry?" Kaname could be so weird. "If you're okay with the icing, do more," he pointed to one of them, "how about that one?"

"But I…"

Zero sighed. He could sort of see where this was going. "Ever heard of trial and error? Besides, it doesn't look bad, does it? Don't think too much about it, Kaname, just do it." Worrying over every little mistake would take the fun out of everything. "The ones I did don't look perfect. The eye on that face looks bigger than the other one." He casually pointed out.

"Thank you."

Zero blinked up at the pureblood. The soon to be prefect tilted his head. It seemed there was still a lot more about Kaname he had to know, as he'd no idea why the vampire thanked him. And the amount of emotion that'd been placed on just those two words implied it hadn't just been a simple show of gratitude.

"You're welcome…?"

Kaname merely smiled and went back to icing the cookies. Zero shrugged and went back to his own share.

When looking over a little while later, his eyes widened before he let out a laugh. "How did you manage that?" The designs on the small cookies were as elaborate as one could get with the current tools they were using. "Are you sure you don't want to work as a wedding cake designer?" He teased. "They're beautiful, Kaname." He said softly. "Yuuki's going to love them." He smiled. "Thank you."

How often was it he was able to make someone happy with something he did? He'd previously thought Yuuki would be the only person he would ever be able to offer any happiness to. It was rather amazing, how good one could feel in just being able to bring a genuine smile to the face of someone they cared for.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ichiru rushed into the kitchen the moment his mind started to fall out of sleep. That pureblood was here! And since his brother always woke up so early… "Zero!"

"Ichiru? You're up earlier than usual. Where's Yuuki?"

"I don't know. She could still be sleeping. What the hell is he doing here?" He gestured wildly to the vampire sitting innocently at the table.

"To have breakfast with us." Zero answered matter-of-factly. "Oh, Ichiru, do you want to have a taste of the cookie sandwiches? Just one though, since you need to eat your breakfast."

Ichiru faltered, staring between Kaname and the small plate of cookies. Pursing his lips, he went for the cookies, biting into one of them, before smiling and pressing a kiss to his brother's cheek. "It's good Zero."

Zero smirked. "That's good, since Kaname helped me make them." Ichiru paled. If he could only spit food out without looking like an idiot… Not mention, his brother would scold him for wasting food.

"Zero, how could you?" He whimpered, his hold on the cookie loosening. His brother wasn't looking at him however.

"Told you he'd think they were good," Zero said smugly. The smile Kaname aimed at his brother looked much too happy in Ichiru's opinion; but it wasn't like he could retract his statement without inciting his brother's anger and seeming like a total spiteful ass.

"Nn," he grunted as he sat down. Whatever. He'd get that pureblood back later.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own vampire Knight.

Just a short something on the cultural festival :D The ingredients are the actual recipe to one of my mom's friends' cookie sandwiches XD


End file.
